Tsubasa High
by Seraph05
Summary: High school is a confusing and often infuriating time. No where is this more true than at Tsubasa high a secondary school filled with eccentric teachers, annoying rumours and sexually confused students. Marvellous Mayhem. It's going to be a long year.
1. Rumours are a Guy's Worst Friend

A/N: Just thought i ought to let you all know that there will be a bit of shonen-ai (gay love) in this fic but kissing is the most you'll come across no lemon or lime or yaio or whatever you want to call it. Just thought i'd give everyone the heads up. Please enjoy!

Chapter 1

Rumours are a Guys Worst Friend

"They're talking about us again" Kurogane growled as he scuffed through his locker. His best friend Fai sighed looking surreptitiously over his shoulder at Tomoyo and her group of giggling friends. While some of them looked away in embarrassment she smiled back with warm purple eyes unabashedly unashamed at meeting his gaze. She, like him, was one of the richer kid's at school her mother being the president of the very popular Piffle Princess toy company. She indulged in any of the any of the many rumours that circulated through the school each year. That and textiles classes where she was known to create fashionable outfits with skill far beyond her 17 years. This year her pet rumour was that Kurogane and Fai were sharing more than chips and cheat sheets at lunchtime. Much more. Fai rolled his blue eyes with an air of boredom turning back to the contents of his own locker.

"You think they'd have better things to do with their time then run around giggling and whispering, bloody Tomoyo!" Kurogane said as he slammed his locker shut, lunch in one hand and a soccer ball in the other.

"It's too early in the year for study groups there's not enough homework to keep them occupied either" Fai commented as he closed his locker "The girls will drop this soon enough"

"Like when you get a girlfriend" Kurogane sniggered taking a bite out of his sandwich as they began to make their way down to the school oval.

"Shouldn't you be the one getting the girls, after all you are the resident 'badboy', Black dog" Fai said in a teasing tone, beginning to munch on his apple.

"Shut up! And how many times do I have to tell you?! Now more than ever don't call me black dog!" Kurogane snapped punching Fai boisterously.

"Are you going to play today?" Kurogane asked finishing off the sandwich. Just as Fai opened his mouth to answer a girl with light brown hair ran past them.

"Come on Fai-san! Kurogane-san! We'll miss the start of the game!" it was one of the few girls who played soccer with them at lunch time; Sakura. She was an athletic yet clumsy girl with a lot of spirit who Kurogane had dubbed Princess of the Soccer field during one of her less impressive games. She enjoyed the excitement of the game and always seemed to brighten the mood of the team with her optimism. Today she was extra bubbly, a good sign for the outlook of the game. After a brief look at his watch Kurogane realized they were in fact running late and swiftly followed after her but Fai maintained his slower pace.

"Not today Kuro-black! For the sake of killing the rumours I think I might just sit and watch" Fai called after his friend. The pairs combined skill and closeness on the field such as high five-ing, praising each other and the occasional rowdy hug for a victory well fought was what had begun the ill-informed rumours.

"Oh come on!" Kurogane snarled in annoyance as he ran out onto the oval "Hey princess, Fatlip isn't playing!" Kurogane told Sakura knowing she would protest.

"Fai!" she called in a disappointed voice as their blond friend Fai sat down on the sidelines "Please play! We need you! Fuma and Kamui are playing with the other team today!!!"

"Don't worry, you can beat them!" Fai cheered as he started sipping on a can of coke.

"You wish" Kamui shouted his reply from across the other side of the oval.

"Lazy ass" Kurogane muttered as their team spread out across the field. Fai's expertise in sports was well known through out the school. His wiry figure and unusually calm composure for a nineteen year old had fooled many opposing teams into underestimating him as a weak point. His body was in fact perfect for dodging and weaving to score goals in any sport he played. Fai's talent wasn't restricted only to sports though. He was adept at many aspects of school life acing subjects like foreign language, cooking, art, literature and science. His intelligence and young appearance had also been a hindrance causing many boys to target him. However even this problem hadn't bothered Fai for too long fighting being counted as one of his concurred sports skills. Nothing seemed beyond him, what was beyond a lot of the students who knew him or knew of him was the reason why an A grade student and a school captain would be best friends with a boy like Kurogane.

The team screamed a cheer as the first goal of the game was taken by Kurogane. He wiped a blot of dirt from his face sneering as he returned to his side of the field his team shouting his praise. Kurogane's skills lay more with people than with subjects and he was hailed as the badboy of the school. He had been known to swear at teachers and students alike. His uniform matched his personality and was nearly always dishevelled and in disarray. He was exceptionally good at sports and kendo as well as fist fighting. Being scruffy with devilishly good looks together with Kurogane's personality marked him a rebel. Despite the dangerous image Kurogane had it was also known that he was a fiercely loyal and compassionate friend a fact that made him even more irresistible to the female population of the school.

"Alright black dog! Come on guys!" Fai shouted cheerily from the side line. Kurogane glared at him before kicking the ball into play. Sakura took it waving around some of the other team's players with ease then kicking it to Errol who passed it back to her. She lined up the goal as she closed in kicking it. The ball soared towards the oppositions goals but before the goal keeper could even leap for it Fuma blocked it and sent it right back.

"Come on Sakura, you can do it!" Fai shouted punching the air with his fist. Sakura's brow knitted with determination as she went for the goal again. As she drew closer once more Kamui managed to get the ball away from her and with an unprecedented amount of speed and ease landed the other teams first point. Fai sighed tuning out even as the fierce battle to win the game continued on. His gaze switched from player to player, a troubling matter being mulled over in his mind, before being trained to Kurogane's athletic form. The players dashed back and forth and before Fai knew it the game was over. It wasn't until Kurogane gave him a little shove and told him that the bell had rung that he came back from his wonderings.

"Hey Princess!" Kurogane called to Sakura as she had already started heading off to her next class "Tell your friend Tomoyo next time you see her to stop spreading stupid rumours! It's bad enough without her running around embellishing them!"

"Ok!" Sakura replied cheerily with a wave "See you two tomorrow!"

"Get up, we'll be late for English!" Kurogane said to Fai, who was still siting in the grass, then he continued in a sarcastic tone "We wouldn't want the school captain to be late, they might advise you not to hang out with me again" The year before an older boy had called Kurogane some unfavourable names which lead to a fight that Fai had joined in on to defend his friend. The conclusion of which was a suspension for Kurogane and a stern suggestion to Fai that he keep better company.

"You know I'll do what I like in the end no matter what they say, Black Smog, but I want to be on time so let's go" Fai replied as he stood then walked on. Kurogane followed curious at Fai's lack of talk about the game as usually they discussed improving strategy and badmouthed some of the opposition's players after soccer. After they had returned the ball to Kurogane's slightly over crowded locker Fai found his voice again snapping out of whatever was on his mind.

"So who won?" Fai enquired turning his gaze to Kurogane as they quickly walked to their second last class of the day.

"It was a draw. How can you zone out so completely?! Didn't you hear us complaining when the bell went?" Kurogane said with a frown.

"No, Sorry...well we'll get them tomorrow" Fai said smiling up at him as they arrived at their class room.

"You know I hate it when you do that" Kurogane growled as they entered the mostly filled chattering class room.

"Do what?" Fai said mischief in his eyes as he took a seat.

"Alright everyone! Quiet down! Kurogane please take a seat and get out your English text book" Their English teacher Mr. Seishirou ordered then turned around and began to write on the white board. Kurogane let his conversation with Fai go being forced to take a seat at the other side of the room as there were no seats left near Fai. Fai began pulling out his books and pencils when suddenly a whispered voice sprang up behind him.

"Hello Fai" he looked back coming face to face with a pretty doe eyed girl with long blond hair.

"Hi there Chi" Fai said kindly with a small wave.

"How is Fai today?" the little exchange student called Chi asked shyly. She had only recently come to their school but had already grown quite attached to Fai, talking to him more than any other student. She had even taken to walking around with him and asking him many questions in her broken English.

"I'm well and how are you?" he replied using a textbook answer he knew she would understand.

"I am good thank you" Chi answered with glee.

"That's good" Fai said and was about to continue when the teacher called out making him jump.

"Mr. Flowrite! I would appreciate it if you would save idle chit chat for outside the classroom" Though his tone was serious he wore a gentle smile, he was always lenient when Chi was involved as he knew it was important for her to practise speaking. Fai spun around immediately.

"Yes Mr. Sei- sir!" Fai said apologetically.

"Now Subaru can you please tell me which verb in this sentence is past perfect?" Mr. Seishirou said turning to his favourite student with a flourish. Subaru's face went a little red as he stuttered the answer making Kurogane groan audibly. The fact that something as obvious Subaru and Seishirou went un-noticed by Tomoyo and her bunch while he and Fai were hounded mercilessly for no good reason made Kurogane's skin crawl. Fai sniggered quietly at Kurogane's suggested complaint. After a while Kurogane texted Fai asking him if he was doing anything after school. Fai felt the silent buzzing in his pocket and pulled out his phone inconspicuously checking his message bank. He sighed at the note, disappointment evident in his reply.

"Sorry Black Dog, Ashura wants me home after school today" Kurogane read out Fai's response silently in his head. Fai hoped there would be no reply but as he glanced over at Kurogane he saw his hand hidden under the table typing on his small black phone. A minute later he received Kurogane's text.

"Can't you dump your stupid chores?! The Maganyan live action movie comes out today. The evil step mother wouldn't care! He loves you! He let's you get away with everything!"

Fai frowned, unimpressed. Fai had been adopted when he was 7 by a wealthy gentleman who had no children of his own. Ashura had doted on Fai and always treated him as his own child. His slightly feminine and gentle nature had therefore prompted the nickname 'step mother' the 'evil' to be added when Kurogane was particularly annoyed, a name which Fai abhorred.

"I told you don't call him that! And he doesn't let me get away with everything last time I skipped out on chores he asked me to do he grounded me"

Kurogane sneered roguishly.

"Yeah for like one day"

Fai snapped.

"No, Kurogane. Not today and I can't walk home with you either"

The text bout was stopped by Mr. Seishirou's final announcement for the lesson.

"Alright class, that's it for today and don't forget your essays on Romeo and Juliet are due in on Monday!" The class stood gathering their things.

"Do you have cooking next?" Chi asked softly her books clutched to her chest. Fai turned to her as they started to file out of the room.

"Yes I do" Fai said and Chi's face brightened up.

"Will you walk with me? I have it too" she explained before she continued apprehensively with "Chi does not know where to go for certain"

"Sure" Fai agreed, he looked back at Kurogane who was waiting to get out of the room "See you tomorrow Black puppy!"

Kurogane glared at him ferociously knowing some of the girls who were within hearing range were Tomoyo's gaggle and would no doubt tell their number one what Fai had just said in their very next class.

"Why does Kurogane look so mad?" Chi asked watching the angry boy as they walked away towards the home economics room.

"Because Kurogane especially hates being called Black puppy" Fai answered hurrying her along in case Kurogane tried to come after him.

"Then why do you call him that?" Chi asked looking up at Fai's smiling face.

"Because Kurogane especially hates being called Black Puppy" Chi blinked twice with a little frown.

"I do not understand"

"For you Chi" he said "That's alright" she smiled in embarrassment at her lack of understanding but Fai's tone told her it was ok. They walked in silence till they reached the home economics room.

* * *

The outline of a vein began to pop out on Kurogane's forehead as he twitched with agitation. It had only been 10 minutes of Japanese and he already couldn't stand the audible whispers that were issuing from the back of the room.

"So Fai really called him Black puppy? How cute!" Soma, one of Tomoyo's closest friends, gushed to the other girls around her.

"I know, I wish they would just get it over with and admit it!" another whispered excitably.

"How hot a couple would they make I mean Fai's such a babe and Kurogane" Kurogane felt the hairs on his neck bristle as he felt many gazes focused upon him.

"Well you know" he heard her finish, the end of their conversation all muffled giggles. Slightly smug but more annoyed he turned his attention to their Japanese teacher the beautiful Ashura-o. A person who had not till a few months after school had begun had revealed to the students his gender. Up until the end of first term Ashura-o's students revered their teacher as the most gorgeous and graceful woman they had ever met. However once Ashura-o turned up to Parent teacher night in a suit, hair tied back and makeup-less the students realized Ashura-o was not what they had originally thought. He seemed to genuinely enjoy the looks of shock and blush that spread across some of the boys and girls faces during the fated interviews.

"Alright everyone I want you all to chose a partner and practise speaking Japanese to each other. I want full conversations and I will be coming around to listen to your pronunciation and vocabulary so I hope you studied hard last night" he announced and the class stood beginning to shift seats and shuffle about chatting. Soma turned to Tomoyo with a smile.

"Want to be my part-" before she could finish a hand slammed down on Tomoyo's desk making the two girls jump.

"Tomoyo, you're my partner" Kurogane announced his rough voice reaching Ashura-o's ears.

"Very good Kurogane, you will be with Tomoyo then" he said writing it down in his book. Tomoyo's eyes broke away from Kurogane's red glare to look at Soma.

"Well I suppose it's me and Kurogane then, sorry Soma" she apologised and Soma stood making room for Kurogane to sit down.

"That's fine, see you later" she replied, concern in her voice as she left to find another partner.

"Care to take a seat?" Tomoyo asked politely, her manners a shining example of why Kurogane disliked her so much. Having been brought up in a more wealthy family she always spoke in a proper manner a trait that came off as arrogance and superiority in Kurogane's eyes. He also found it utterly infuriating that she could be completely honest with someone while dealing them a warm smile no matter what the matter it was that was being discussed. He sat down, turned to her and began to reel off a few phrases as Ashura-o was passing by. Once their teacher was out of hearing range though, Tomoyo asked him the question he had expected her to.

"What is the reason you chose me as your partner?" she said calmly. He grinned, he had been waiting for this for weeks.

"I wanted to go to the source of my problems to see if I could resolve them" he replied earnestly.

"And what problem is that?" Tomoyo questioned putting away some of her notes.

"The problem is that these stupid rumours of yours are interfering with my life" he answered. He had longed for an opportunity to get Tomoyo alone so he would be able to convince her the rumours were fallacies. If he could convince her they weren't true and to leave Fai and him alone the others would soon follow suit.

"They are not mine, I did not fabricate them but if I had I would stand by them because I believe they are true" she said her voice firm and sure.

"What if I told you right here and right now that the rumours are false? Would you believe me?" Kurogane asked.

"No"

"Why not? I should know if they are or not" he scoffed.

"Because there is so much evidence to suggest otherwise" she replied softly.

"What evidence?!" Kurogane exclaimed.

"The soccer games"

"You go to any soccer field in the world and you will find players hugging each other and running around together and are often even shirtless. They can't all be hot for each other. They're teammates! That's what teammates do" he explained calmly.

"Your practically inseparable"

"So are you and Soma"

"Not many guys are as close as you two though. There was that time…" for the first time since the start of their conversation Tomoyo's eyes looked down.

"What?"

"I was walking to school and it started raining…just before I got to school I saw you two through the rain. You were hugging" she gave up the story reluctantly as she knew it must've been an important and personal moment. It was Kurogane's turn to avert his gaze. After a moment he looked up again.

"You will have to come up with more than that Piffle Princess" he said in a low voice waiting. He wanted to counter every suggestion she had so it would leave no doubt in her mind, though memories from that morning about a year ago were still playing through his mind.

"The names you call each other" Tomoyo offered.

"Fatlip and Black dog? Hardly loving or caring" he countered then remembered his English class and decided since they were asking the questions he might as well throw that one in "Tell me some thing Tomoyo, how is it that you can ignore something as completely obvious as Seishirou and his pet Subaru but you won't leave the subject of me and Fai alone? Subaru is at that teachers beck and call, blushes every time they speak and is a reck of girly nerves after every English class but when Fai and me high-five it's school wide news?"

"Ah the answer to that is simple. Mr. Seishirou and Subaru are not in denial" she answered the question he had been so curious about but it was not as satisfying as he thought it would be "If I went up to Subaru tomorrow and asked him who he loved most or he was most attracted to in this school he would no doubt say Seishirou. If I went up to Seishirou and asked him who his favourite student is he would no doubt say Subaru. They make no attempt to hide it. Except maybe from the school board. While they would make a stunning couple they will have to wait till next year when Subaru has graduated"

"Me and Fai are not in denial. We have nothing to deny" Kurogane said firmly.

"You deny you share a great bond"

"I don't deny we share friendship, loyalty and trust. If one of us gets into a fight the other will fight for them. We stick up for each other"

"The corner stones of every good loving relationship" Tomoyo replied gently.

"Just because I care about Fai does not mean I love him" Kurogane replied his voice rough and irritated.

"In the end only you can tell what you truly feel, but I think you should have a long think about what that is" Tomoyo said softly a tone of concern in her voice. The way she spoke infuriated Kurogane she sounded as though she pitied him. He couldn't accept she believed so firmly that he loved Fai that he might even be having an internal struggle over it and that he should be felt sorry for because of it. Kurogane stood starting Tomoyo and getting the attention of the rest of the class and the teacher.

"You should keep your opinions to yourself" he spat.

"Kuro-!" Soma began standing but he had already walked passed Tomoyo and was shoving the classrooms door open.

"Kurogane!" Ashura-o growled but all he got as Kurogane slammed the door behind him was a muffled

"Sayonara!"

* * *

As Kurogane left the school, his bag full of homework on his back he felt the anger beginning to ebb away. The place was quiet as there was still ten minutes left of school and he was the only student walking along the pavement. He wondered what Tomoyo could have been thinking as she said those words. He questioned why she would intrude upon his life like she was, in such a rude fashion and for the first time since Tomoyo and his argument he thought of Fai. He had been avoiding thoughts of his best friend as much as he could but he wanted to do what Tomoyo had suggested. Kurogane wanted to see if he could ask himself how he really felt. He would have brushed off the idea before but a strange uncertainty had come over him at Tomoyo's arguments. His mind traced over the events he had shared with Fai and the time they had spent together right up until recent times and it was then he realised something. He realized that the reason why he and Fai had been so stressed lately was the rumours that had been going on about them. The reason for his uncertainty was not an undiscovered love it was the peer pressure suggestion that there was. Kurogane surmised that if he were to stop the stupid rumours both he and Fai would be able to get on with what they were doing. They would be able to play soccer together, play pranks on each other and call each other names without being pestered about it. Kurogane stoped in his tracks. A roguish smile played across his lips and a spark ignited in his eyes as a plan leapt to mind. A plan to make those girls drop their rumours. He sniggered as he walked on feeling the cares of the day wash away in his clever new plan.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of this story, i know it's long but it's easy reading. I've never written in this style before so i hope its not done too badly lol. A preview for next chapter you say? What, oh what, will Kuro do to get those girls of his and fai's back? That ought to do as a preview XD Reviews are not just love but motivation XD Thank you!


	2. Crying, Cakes and Clever Plans

A/N: Just thought i ought remind you all that there will be a bit of shonen-ai (gay love) in this fic but kissing is the most you'll come across no lemon or lime or yaio or whatever you want to call it. Just thought i'd give everyone the heads up again for...rating purposes i supose or for those who read chapter 2 before 1...which wouldn't make any sense...anyway Please enjoy XD!

Chapter 2

Crying, Cakes and Clever Plans

"See you tonight Ashura!" Fai called as he started to close his front door.

"Do you want a ride?" Ashura asked from where he sat having his breakfast.

"No thanks I'm going to be walking with Sakura today" Fai replied.

"Ok have a good day" Ashura said cheerily as Fai shut the front door.

"You too!" Fai shouted as he walked down the garden path swinging his bag onto his back. He opened the large gate that lead out of their house, walked through and began to make his way towards Sakura's house. He stared pensively and silently as he walked forward his heart beat quickening with the thought of what lay ahead. He took a few deep breaths calming himself and ran his fingers though his semi-wet hair having only gotten out of the shower half an hour ago. He thought of the cooking lesson he had with Chi and mentally went over the recipes. He wondered if he should cut his hair since it was getting a bit long. He thought of anything other than what he had to do today. Before he knew it he was standing outside Sakura's house. A moment later Sakura came bursting out the front door a slice of toast tightly gripped in her teeth, a hairbrush in one hand and a book in the other.

"I'm so sorry I'm running a bit late Fai!" she apologized trying to eat the toast, both hands occupied. Her dad poked his head out the window.

"Sakura!" he called to her and she spun around "Catch!" he called out tossing her lunch box to her "Have a great day sweetie!"

"Thanks! You too dad!" She replied catching it then waving as she and Fai started walking quickly, "I love you!"

"I love you too!" he said as he turned away from the window.

"Hi" Fai said trying to suppress a laugh at her dishevelled state.

"Hi, and I know" she said passing him her book so she could start brushing her hair.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I look silly but that can be easily remedied. My alarm didn't go off this morning" She said pulling her hair back in to piggy tales.

"Tell me about it! The amount of times Ashura has come bursting in at 20 to 9!" Fai exclaimed, Sakura laughing.

"So…What's wrong?" Fai started.

"Nothings wrong, why would you think that?" he said casually.

"Well over the last few weeks you have these moments where you sort of drift off, you even look troubled sometimes. You usually walk with Kurogane but today you're walking with me" she said quietly her eyes sad with concern "Did you want to tell me something? Maybe I can help" he smiled at her.

"You may have me there" he admitted touched by the tone of worry in her voice "To tell you the truth something has been bothering me over the last few weeks and I've been thinking about it a lot" Sakura put her hand on his arm. He smiled for the gesture and continued on "I can't tell you what it is but…I won't enjoy what I have to say. I've been thinking about it for so long…" he paused looking up at a large cherry blossom tree they were passing. It was almost finished blooming there were only a few flowers left but Fai watched them with a hint of melancholy.

"You know this is the place where…" he said his words trailing off.

"Where what?" Sakura asked finishing off her toast.

"Ah, Never mind it's a long story" Fai said dismissively starting to walk away.

"We've got the time, and since you don't want to talk about your problem perhaps this is a good subject change" Sakura said. Fai looked over at her, sadness in his eyes. He thought about it for a minute as they walked along.

"…Ok then." He reluctantly agreed, "It was around a year ago but that tree we just stopped at was in full bloom at the time. I woke up and shuffled out of my room and down to the breakfast table. Ashura had already made me breakfast and was reading the paper as usual but there was something strange about his voice when he said Good morning. It was oddly quiet, almost a whisper. I thought it was strange but I let it go. I got ready for school as I do every day but just as I was getting ready to leave he stopped me. He said 'I have to tell you something Fai' he paused for a moment before saying 'Hokuto has died'. Hokuto was my cat and the only possession I had from the time when my parents were alive so she was quite old. He said 'I went to feed her this morning and found her curled up on the couch but she wasn't moving'. I stood there not sure what to say. I took a deep breath and smiled my best smile. I told Ashura I was fine even though he looked worried. I told him that while it was sad I could handle it 'After all I'm 18 right?' I said. He seemed reluctant to let me go but saw me off at the gate and went back inside. As I walked down the pavement it began to rain. Little drops at first but then they grew larger and more numerous. I had an umbrella but it didn't seem to matter that I was getting soaked. I didn't know why but I didn't care. I eventually came to a stop at that tree, as that is where I usually met Kurogane. I stared up at the large beautiful tree and the petals falling with the raindrops. And just like that I started to cry. I felt so ridiculous standing alone in the rain crying over a dead cat. I tired not to make a sound, gritting my teeth, I planed what I was going to say if Kurogane saw me. I was going to say the tears were just raindrops on my already soaked face. I planned to hide my eyes behind my fringe even though I knew it would annoy him. He hates it when I don't tell him what's bothering me. I couldn't help myself and I heard a choking sound leave my mouth. Then I heard him say 'hey'. I turned around to see Kurogane standing behind me. He stood a few feet away holding an umbrella. 'How long have you been here?' I asked willing my voice not to crack. He moved closer holding the umbrella over our heads 'Only a few seconds' he said and he just stood watching me. He didn't interrogate me or tease me. He just waited. I found myself smiling at him as I had smiled at Ashura 'Hokuto's dead' I told him fighting the tears back. I felt I had almost managed to stop the tears. He took another step foreword and put an arm around me. It felt relieving to be held as the pain swelled in my chest. He said 'She had known you longer than any other person, I'm sorry' I buried myself in his arms and cried harder. I didn't grit my teeth or attempt to hide my sorrow. After a little while I stood up straight wiping my face with my damp sleeve. 'You alright?' he asked softly. I told him I was and after another moment we started walking. The day continued as usual but Kurogane was gentler with me that day, didn't call me names as much. It took me a few weeks to get use to the absence of my beloved pet but I did" Sakura wiped a tear from her own cheek and Fai paused.

"I'm so sorry! Did I upset you?" he asked worriedly.

"No, it's just so sad that you lost something so dear to you. I've never lost a pet before and you're very lucky to have a friend like Kurogane who would be there for you" she said the corners of her mouth rising back into her cheerful Sakura smile so as not to cause him any more stress.

"I don't know what I'd do without him" Fai said softly as they reached the gates of their school. They jumped the fence hastening to their lockers.

"See you at lunch time Sakura-chan! Thank you for walking with me today. I wanted someone to talk to" Fai said gratefully.

"Wait!" She exclaimed running over to him "You haven't done your tie" She took the two ends that were hanging loosely about his shoulders and began to do them up "You must have been out of it this morning. Even I manage to look respectable by the bell. And whatever it is that is bothering you, I'm sure it will be ok" she said optimistically.

"Thank you Sakura, you're a real friend. Enjoy your classes" Fai said and then turned to run as they were both running late, the bell threatening to ring any minute.

* * *

Fai burst into the home economics room a tea towel over one arm, carrying his food box in the other hand and huffing, his efforts to make it on time in vain. The class and teacher all stared at him coaxing a goofy embarrassed smile onto his mouth.

"Uh sorry Miss Yuko I didn't mean to be late I just-" Fai began before Yuko cut him off.

"That's fine Fai our student teacher Wata-kun was just assisting me in going over our topping mix with the class and I know you know how to make it"

"Miss Yuko, my name is Mr. Watanuki and I'm not assisting going over a recipe I'm teaching the whole class!!!"

"Hey you wanted experience" She said nonchalantly sitting down in her chair as the angry young teacher breathed down her neck. Fai sidled over to Chi and sat down. She giggled a little and looked over at him.

"They are so funny" she whispered.

"Yeah" he said watching them with a hint of enjoyment "So we're finishing our cakes today"

"Uh huh" Chi replied "I can't wait to try mine! It will be my first cake"

"Really?" Fai exclaimed.

"Yes! How many have you maked?" Chi said tilting her head to the side.

"I have made many" Fai said putting extra emphasis on 'made' "I like to cook, it's like a science"

"How is it like science?" Chi asked confused.

"Well to make special chemicals and reactions one has to mix other chemicals together. Sometimes they need to be heated to become something else, like a medicine" Fai explained.

"Ah" Chi said grasping the first half of Fai's explanation.

"In much the same way cooking can be used to make something useful as well. An egg, flower, sugar, milk and butter isn't anything by themselves but together with timing, heat and the correct mixing method one can make a tasty cake that can be enjoyed" Fai said with a grin.

"I…understand" Chi said slowly having a hard time catching every word of what Fai had said but getting the general idea.

"Alright class!" Yuko exclaimed mirthfully "To the kitchen!" the class stood bustling in to the kitchen section of the home economics class room.

"Today we are decorating the cakes since we made them yesterday afternoon!" Watanuki explained cheerfully as everyone began to get their cakes out of the fridge "Once you set your cakes down come and collect your toppings and icings!"

Fai did as he was told venturing over to the bench and taking a selection of different coloured and flavoured toppings and icings. Once back at Chi and his shared bench he pulled his cake closer wondering what he would put on it. He eventually decided on blue icing to cover the cake and used white to decorate the edges with a pattern. His thoughts began to drift once more as he traced the white pattern out onto the blue surface. He found thinking about what he had to say today less threatening than that morning and noted that he had even managed to maintain some cheer when he thought he would be unable to even think happily.

"Oh! It's so pretty!" Chi exclaimed at the sight of his design as he topped it off with the outline of a large yellow sun in the middle.

"Thank you, Chi so is yours!" Fai said lightly inspecting hers which seemed to sport some kind of bunny with long pink ears holding a star "It's very cute!"

"Will you try it?" she asked bashfully looking away.

"Of course, it would be an honour!" he replied with a little bow.

"Thank you!" chi said gratefully.

"Ok Miss Yuko and I will be coming around to inspect the design aspect of your cake now. The second aspect, being taste, will have to be carried out by someone else such as a family member. Do not forget to get those Taste Test forms filled in tonight while your cake is in prime condition" Watanuki explained as they started making their way around the room.

"Oh Wata-kun your such a worry wart, but I suppose you get the job done" Yuko speculated thoughtfully.

"Oh shut up!" Watanuki growled sick of not being taken seriously.

"Wata-kun swore at me" Yuko cried feigning overt offence.

"Just start scoring" he said then mumbled under his breath "I'm supposed to be the student teacher, this woman has ADD baaad. I don't know why I keep coming to this class she drives me crazy" Fai and Chi cleaned up their station while they waited to be marked.

"Fai are you going to the dance next month?" Chi asked curiously.

"Maybe why?" Fai asked.

"Because I was wondering if you would come with me" Chi said.

"Well…we will have to see" Fai replied honestly "I might be to busy with study"

"Ok we will wait and see" Chi said cheerily.

"Fai, that is a lovely design" Watanuki said an impressed tone running through his voice as he inspected Fai's cake "I like the pattern, where did it come from?"

"I just sort of made it up on the spot" Fai admitted knowing he was completely lost in his thoughts when he drew it.

"I…see" Watanuki said slowly scribbling things down as he looked at it then turned to Chi "Now what do we have here?"

"This is a rabbit" Chi said pointing to the large creature design on her cake.

"It's very sweet" Watanuki said kindly as he scribbled down in his marking book "Good overall layer and design" he looked up to see Chi's face frowning in confusion "It's very nice" he offered and her eyes lit up.

"Thank you!" Chi said her voice filled with pride. Soon Watanuki moved on to the next person.

"The marking process will probably take up the rest of the class so if you have already been marked put your cake in your marked box and put them back in the fridge. You can come and collect them after school, I'll be waiting here" Watanuki explained still writing things down as he spoke "After you have put your cake in the fridge you can wait in the class room and leave for your next class five minutes early" there was a murmur of agreement from the few students who had been marked including Fai and Chi who did as they had been asked.

"Here Fai" chi said holding out a sliver of her cake on a plate, then a spoon.

"Chi how did you sneak this out of the fridge we are supposed to leave it till tomorrow to share after it's been marked" Fai warned though no-one in the class seemed to care what they were doing, most of all Yuko who had stolen a piece of Watanuki's handmade example cake.

"It's ok, the people I stay with won't mind" Chi said taking a spoon of her own from one of the nearby draws.

"Ok" Fai said scooping a bit of it up of the plate. Though he was a little worried since it was Chi's first cake he ate the spoonful calmly and cheerily. He felt it's sweet soft texture in his mouth and smiled. Fai knew it had turned out right.

"Mmmmmm!" Fai exclaimed taking another scoop Chi following suit and after a moment making her own statement about it.

"It is tasty!" she said with a hint of surprise and glee "Just like in the shops"

"Yep, exactly like that" Fai said thoroughly enjoying the delicious desert. Chi watched Fai eat a tinge of pink crossing her cheeks.

"I'm happy that Fai likes it" she said taking another spoonful herself, the little sliver almost gone. He gave her a little pat on the head his face beaming down at her.

"Well I'm glad you're happy Chi, very glad"

* * *

Kurogane marched out of the boys change room head held high. He knew today was going to be a good day. He almost couldn't wait till recess so he could tell Fai that their rumour problems would soon be solved. Kurogane walked out onto the court and joined the other guys in their warm up lead by one of the three young student teachers that were each teaching a class of their own profession in Tsubasa this year. He had heard that one of them was teaching cooking and was a young man called Watanuki and the other was a young woman that taught biology. She went by the name Himawari and then there was their student teacher for sports Mr Doumeki. Kurogane had heard that they were all good friends coming from the same university. He had found Doumeki a strangely quiet man for a sports teacher but a stern one, hense they often ended up at odds with each other. Just last week Doumeki had made him clean up for not following orders. This week they had miraculously managed to stay out of each others hair.

"Today we are doing archery" he said as some of the boys dragged out a large container of bows and quivers of arrows "Take a bow that is comfortable to hold and aim and then take five arrows. The targets are already set up on the school oval" excited talk leapt into the air as archery was a rare enjoyment in the school, sports classes only getting an opportunity to have a go at it once or twice a year. Unless you were in the archery club. Kurogane smirked as he took up his bow. While he was not in the archery club Fai was and had taught him the basics. Kurogane drew back the bow aiming an invisible arrow around the room. He knew Doumeki was going to set up a round robin system, the champion getting some stupid prize. While Kurogane didn't care about a crunchy or snickers bar he did care about being the best and showing up all the other guys. Sports was always a competition for him and he loved being the best. He always had thought it was a good thing that Fai wasn't in his sports class because if there was anyone that could match him it would be Fai. If there was any friend he would lose over an overly competitive contest it would also be Fai. The class made their way down to the oval where 10 targets were set up.

"Everyone!" Doumeki shouted as his class spread out "Grab a partner and pick a target. Today we are going to have a little competition! You and your partner will take turns shooting at the red circle in the middle of the target. The one with the most arrows closet to or in the circle will win. Then once everyone has finished shooting and I say it is safe you will go collect your arrows and move to a person you have not yet competed against. At the end of this session the one with the most wins will be awarded a prize. Have you all got it?" there was a loud resounding yes from his class who quickly chose partners and prepared to shoot. Kurogane found his first opponent unchallenging as he only managed to actually hit the target once. Kurogane found that it was harder than he expected but that he was also fast improving. The next two were more challenging, Kurogane only winning by a few arrows. The next person was easy and with this person he found a good rhythm getting 3 of his arrows in the centre and the other two in the outer layer of the centre. He wondered how Fai was this morning as he let his red coloured arrows fly. The blond had done a peculiar thing the night before. He had called up and said he would not be able to walk with Kurogane in the morning. Kurogane had asked if Fai was still mad about the 'step mother' comment but Fai had replied that he wasn't. There had been a strange uncomfortable and aloof tone in his voice as he explained quickly that he had overestimated the time he needed for a project and would have to study and then get driven to school in the morning. Kurogane didn't believe him, Fai was always on time with his homework, but since it was late he let it go. As Kurogane defeated his second last opponent he decided to discuss the strange behaviour Fai had been exhibiting lately at lunch time. He was getting sick of pretending it wasn't happening. His last opponent was Eriol, one of the guys that played on his team at lunchtimes. Eriol had a smile on his face as he met with Kurogane.

"You don't seem to be having a very hard time of this Kurogane" he commented drawing back his bow so the sting was pulled tight.

"I've had a bit of previous experience" Kurogane explained with a hint of arrogance. Eriol let go and the arrow flew slicing through the air hitting the target dead centre.

"So have I" Eriol replied coolly. Kurogane whistled taking his own aim at the target.

"A hotshot" he said about his friend as he released the arrow which landed right next to Eriol's.

"I hope so" Eriol commented pulling his next arrow tight then he looked over matching Kurogane gaze and without looking away shot the arrow. Kurogane heard the arrow land before he would break their staring contest noting that Eriol's arrow was positioned next to his in the circle. He grinned at having found someone as good as he was out of their sports group. Kurogane aimed his arrow preparing to fire when…

"So what is between you and Fai anyway?" the twanging of the bow releasing the haphazard arrow sounded in Kurogane's ears right before the thud of the arrow landing in the outer circle. He turned to Eriol.

"We are friends, to imply anything else really annoys and distracts me Eriol now unless you want to be a goal keeper for the rest of the year I suggest you keep idle chit chat to a minimum!" Kurogane snarled as Eriol laughed a little.

"You're so sensitive Kurogane, I was just making polite conversation" Eriol said innocently as he took aim.

"Don't patronise me, I don't care who your father is I know when I'm being insulted" Kurogane snapped and it was Eriol's turn to miss the circle. He politely turned to Kurogane.

"I would never use my father's influence. I solve my own problems. What is your damage anyway I heard you shouted at Tomoyo in Japanese yesterday. Why are you being more argumentative and irritable than usual?" Eriol asked as Kurogane took aim. Kurogane stood still for quite a while eventually letting the arrow fly. It hit the centre.

"It's the rumours about me and Fai, they're pissing me off" he said coldly. Eriol sighed pulling out another arrow.

"If they aren't true they shouldn't annoy you that much" Eriol said shooting the arrow into the target outer circle "tch"

"If you're so cool with Principal Reed then why were you so quick to snap back at me huh? If you are cool with your dad being the principal of this school then why were you so quick to announce you solve your own problems?" Kurogane asked shooting and hitting just outside the circle as well "rrr" Eriol took the last arrow from his quiver.

"Ok I'm not so cool with my dad being the principal. And I suppose it makes sense that you hate the rumours about you and Fai but it's not like we can fix those problems can we?" Eriol said reluctantly his last arrow hitting the middle circle again. Kurogane walked up to the line his final arrow in his hand. He aimed with precision a knowing smile on his lips.

"That's where you're wrong Eriol" Kurogane said as his fingers let go of the arrow and string. The arrow shot through the air and into the circle. He turned around and the two boys faced each other tension in the air. Suddenly Kurogane held out his hand.

"It seems you're the only one here as good as me" he admitted "And since I'm in such a good mood, I'm goanna let your cockiness slide" Eriol grinned shaking Kurogane's hand.

"The same goes for you Kurogane"

"Alright everyone that's it for today. Who has won one game?" Doumeki called out and a few hands were raised "Two games?" another scattering of hands went up and it continued on in this fashion till he asked how many had won all ten games in which only Kurogane and Eriol raised their hands.

"We both won 9 and then we drew" Eriol explained.

"A tie?" Doumeki asked.

"Yeah" Kurogane replied.

"Well then how about a tie breaker?" Doumeki asked the two but the second the suggestion left his lips the class shouted in an uproar of 'no's.

"If we did that this class would cut into recess and I don't think anyone wants that, give the chocolate to Eriol" Kurogane stated as he began to walk back towards the storage rooms with his bow and arrows. Doumeki glared after him before turning to the class once more.

"Collect the equipment, pack it away and then you can go to recess" he ordered and the class stood each collecting their own equipment as well as some of the targets.

* * *

Fai said goodbye to Chi as he reached the boys lockers. Once she was out of sight he looked over at his locker which was only a few feet away. He felt a little squeamish as he approached it and opened it. He put his books inside waiting to hear Kurogane's voice. He did not have to wait long.

"Hey!" the rough voice issued from behind him as Kurogane walked passed Fai his locker right next to Fai's.

"Hey Black dog, how was sports and Japanese?" Fai asked as he pulled out his lunch.

"Same, same. Except Tomoyo was giving me an annoying look all lesson and the teacher told me off for causing trouble yesterday" Kurogane said as he retrieved his own lunch from his messy locker the soccer ball falling out of it in the process "but I have good news for you!"

"What?" Fai asked rather surprised and curious.

"I have a plan to end those stupid rumours about us" Kurogane said as he picked up the ball.

"Oh…yeah about those. I've been meaning to tell you something Kurogane" Fai said, his stomach plummeting again "I wanted to tell you what has been on my mind" Kurogane stood up with a grin.

"So you're finally going to come clean" Kurogane exclaimed happily "So what is it?" Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw Tomoyo and her gang walking past, eyes watching them. What happened next was something neither Fai nor the girls had expected. Fai thought he heard Kurogane say something but it was too late to act against it. The soccer ball dropped to the ground once more.

"Come here" he said and pulled Fai to him with his now free hand. Fai felt Kurogane's lips on his and his strong arm around his back. Fai felt his cheeks go bright red unable to resist or even move from Kurogane's grasp. Two words were all Fai's brain could muster in that one shocking moment.

"Oh god"

A/N: Mwahahahahahahahahaaaaa (ahem) I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as i spent all yesterday doing it XD A preview you say? Sure! Fai's reaction to Kurogane's kiss! It may not be what you expect. And what new character will be apearing?! That's enough i think, i probably said too much. Reviews are not only sweet but are encouragement for me to write more! I hope to get many lol See you next chapter! Luv S


	3. Surprise Surprise Surprise

A/N: Remember that there will be shonen-ai (gay love) in this fic but kissing is still the most you'll come across no lemon or lime or yaio or whatever you want to call it. Just thought i'd give everyone the heads up again incase any authorative types send me an e-mail asking me why i didn't warn everyone to which i would explain that i had already warned people in the first and second chapter and would question why anyone who hadn't read the first and second chapter would bother reading the third chapter by itself and would therefore not know about the gay love...ahem...anyway Please enjoy XD!

Chapter 3

Surprise Surprise Surprise

Kurogane felt Fai freeze in his arms, he wished he would have had time to explain his actions but that would have to wait till later. His free hand wrapped further around Fai's back but his lunch, still grasped in the other hand was getting in the way. He thrust his lunch into his pocket then pulled Fai closer, his other hand around now around Fai's waist, but kept the kiss light eventually breaking it. It took all of Kurogane's will to stare into Fai's shocked and flushed face which he knew was about to turn a darker shade of red.

"Hey babe, how was your morning?" he growled in a husky voice drawing squeals from the girls and confirming Kurogane's earlier speculation about Fai's cheek colour. They both looked back at the sound of the girl's voices causing all the blushing girls to flee, except Tomoyo who simply stood for a moment watching Kurogane with a piercing stare. As Kurogane held her gaze he felt as though it was penetrating him and it was all he could do to keep up the act.

"You got me Tomoyo…I confess we have been hiding our relationship, now you know" Kurogane said with a smile his eyes flicking from Fai back to Tomoyo but she didn't return the cheerful sentiment following where the girls had run off to.

"Get off!" Fai said, once Tomoyo was out of sight, in his voice there was a fierce undertone as he shoved Kurogane away "What was that?" but before Kurogane could answer Fai stormed off towards the soccer ball field lunch in one hand and the other hand was a balled fist.

"Fai! Wait!" Kurogane shouted chasing him "Fai" The pair stormed across the down ball courts drawing a few stares.

"Hey get off the courts!" a boy preparing to throw the tennis ball shouted.

"Oh shut up" Kurogane snarled at him before turning his attention back to his fast retreating friend "Fai"

"I don't want to talk to you, leave me alone" Fai said firmly not bothering to look back.

"Don't close up on me!" Kurogane said grabbing Fai's sleeve. The blond spun around, his face was still a little blushed and his eyes were stained with resentment. He didn't say anything more but snatched his sleeve roughly away then pushed Kurogane.

"I said go away!" the pairs breathing was quickened as they glared at each other both unwilling to relent from their stand off, fists clenched and shoulders squared.

"Is there a problem boys?" came the calm yet commanding voice. It was their principal, Clow Reed. Fai looked over to see him staring out the opened window of his office, watching them. He always had a strange presence about him, as though he was wise beyond his years and more powerful than modern society would have cause for but there was something else there behind the smile. It was a mystery that the students often talked about when discussing their enigmatic principal. Kurogane was the one that had seen the most of him due to his many ill-gotten visits and was one of the very few people Kurogane had any respect for.

"Yes sir" Fai said when Kurogane didn't speak "but it doesn't matter" he then walked past his friend bumping against his shoulder as he left.

"Kurogane" Clow called trying to get the adolescent's attention. Kurogane however was still marveling at the speed at which he could send his best friend packing. Kurogane could not believe that after all their years of friendship and having had so few true fights he had just had to face up against Fai. This day was supposed to end their problems, he thought Fai was man enough to handle and toss aside something as simple as a kiss. He couldn't understand it.

"Kurogane" he finally snapped out of it.

"Yes Mr. Reed?" he said looking over to the open window.

"Come here" he said firmly. Kurogane saw out of the corner of his eyes some of the other students cringe a little at the seriousness of Clow's voice but he just strolled casually over to the window and leant on the wall next to it.

"Yeah?" Kurogane asked nonchalantly crossing his arms, fists beginning to unconsciously loosen.

"Mr. Ashura-o told me you were shouting at a girl in class the yesterday. He wanted you to see me about it" Clow said watching the games that had started up in the yard "Why did you do it?" Kurogane remained silent, his red glare a constant and unnatural trait in the usually energetic and outspoken boy "Was it something she did or said?" Kurogane sighed after some time had passed then gave Clow his answer.

"There was rumor going around that I thought she had started…but as it turns out she was not the one that begun it. I got angry because she believed it was true and her beliefs should be none of my business but I found this rumor particularly annoying and so I shouted at her while trying to discount it" Kurogane spoke coldly and when he finished speaking he ended decisively as though warning Clow that he would get no more than that.

"Will you do it again?" Clow asked reaching for the window pane that would slide closed. Kurogane stood up looking over his shoulder meeting Clow's dark eyes.

"No" Kurogane replied.

"Good, I'll see you later" Clow said with a kind grin pulling the window shut. Kurogane looked back out in to the yard to see Sakura approaching, his soccer ball in her arms. She looked distressed.

"I found this in the locker bay but before I could find you to give it to you I saw you and Fai arguing what's going on?" she asked holding out the ball. He took it avoiding eye contact and turned towards the oval, Sakura simply stood waiting for his answer.

"Why don't you ask Fatlip" Kurogane growled walking away "Thanks for the ball"

* * *

"Hi" Sakura's voice was gentle but wavered a little at the sight of him "Are you ok?" Fai was sitting on the steps leading down from the library, head bowed and body lose as he stared at the ground. He brushed his long fringe from his face to look up at her. There was a light blush refusing to leave his cheeks though the rest of his face seemed pale giving him an almost sickly completion. His eyes were stormy and unreadable.

"Yeah, I will be" Fai said quietly crossing his arms and leaning them on his knees.

"What happened? I've never seen you two arguing…was it about what you were going to tell him?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"Ironically no" Fai answered "He…" then paused running his fingers through his hair nervously "He did something thoughtless. He seemed to have had good intentions but I don't think he thought it through" Sakura frowned. Fai decided to tell her knowing it would be all over the school by that afternoon anyway.

"To get rid of the rumors about me and him being together he…kissed me" Sakura flushed stifling a gasp.

"But…how would that make the rumors go away?!" she questioned reeling from the surprise that Kurogane, who was generally so boisterous and manly, would do anything as tender as kissing and with Fai no less.

"Some form of reverse psychology or something" Fai muttered trying to get the memory out of his brain.

"You didn't like it huh?" Sakura asked "That's why you were angry with him"

"Yeah" Fai answered taking a bite out of his sandwich. Sakura too began to eat her lunch and for a while they both sat in silence.

"Fai…what you wanted to tell Kurogane…" Sakura started to ask, Fai meeting her gaze "was it..."

"Sakura-chan! Fai-kun!" the two of them looked up to see Chi running over to them "Come see!" she took one of each of their hands and pulled them to their feet "Quick!" She began running back in the direction she came. The pair raced after her.

"What's going on?" Fai asked giving Sakura a quizzical look but Sakura shook her head also in the dark about the rush they were in "Chi, what's happening?"

"You will see!" she replied happily. They turned the corner, the hall coming into view. Some other students had already gathered there making a small crowd and there was a bus on the road outside the hall too. Fai, Chi and Sakura squeezed though to the front of the fence that blocked the hall to see what was happening. A group of about 30 teens in strange uniforms were piling off the bus collecting their bags and heading into the hall.

"Exchange students from my school!" Chi exclaimed happily "Some of my friends are here!"

"Really?" Sakura asked smiling at Chi's joy.

"Yuzuki!" Chi called out to a girl with long plats and waved vigorously. For a moment the girl seemed confused as to where the sound was coming from but her eyes lit up when she saw Chi.

"Chi!" she squealed running over to the fence "I've missed you so much! How are you?!"

"I am good but now dose not seem a good time to talk. Shall we meet later?"

"Yes of course, why don't we meet after school today?" Yuzuki asked beaming at her old friend "I have some people I have to introduce you to"

"So do I. Let's meet here after school! See you soon" Chi said waving again.

"Ok!" Yuzuki exclaimed running off to fetch her bags and move into the hall. She was chatting with a few boys as they moved out of sight the doors closing behind them.

"That was my most dear and oldest friend" Chi said turning to Sakura and Fai "I was so sad to leave her at the beginning of the year but she promised she would come with the regular group that come for a few months in the middle of the year"

"I see, she seems lovely" Sakura said watching the last of the students and teachers enter the hall, the last being a beautiful blond teacher. She gave Chi a knowing smile as she entered the hall. The student's started to walk away knowing they probably wouldn't see those students for a few hours yet.

"That was my favorite teacher Mrs. Kudo; most of us just call her Kohaku though. She got married at the beginning of the year…she must be missing her new husband" Chi commented as the three of them began to leave the hall area too "She went as an angel to last years dress up party"

"What does she teach?" Fai asked indifferently, his mood having not improved much despite the excitement of new students in the school. Chi noticed this and looked up at him her joy at seeing her old friends again no longer distracting her attention from her new ones.

"Art…is something wrong Fai?" Chi asked linking her arm around his caringly. Fai looked down at her sweet face.

"No Chi I am just not looking forward to maths, or the rest of the day. Friday's are always a drag" Fai said glad for Chi's kind nature. However Sakura knew it wasn't math or the fact that it was Friday that was bring Fai down but rather the fact that Fai had a double with Kurogane next. She knew this would be awkward for them.

"Do you want to sit next to me in maths today Fai?" Sakura asked as the walked past the oval and back up towards the library. Fai looked over at her an especiallly grateful expression on his face.

"Yes please Princess" he replied with a smile which she returned.

* * *

"Hi Sakura" Tomoyo greeted Sakura as she entered the class room.

"Hi Tomoyo" Sakura sighed deeply as she plonked down into her seat setting her Biology text and note books out on the able next to her pencil case.

"What's the matter?" Tomoyo asked with surprise having rarely seeing Sakura tired. She turned her head to look at Tomoyo.

"I had the worst class of maths ever today and lunchtime wasn't much better" she said disheartened.

"What happened" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"Well…you probably know what happened between Kurogane and Fai in the locker bay" Sakura said a little secretively, knowing the slower the news got around the better.

"Yes" Tomoyo answered with the same volume.

"Well in maths class they were sitting on opposite sides of the room, I was sitting next to Fai, and there were some horrible boys making crude jokes about them and calling them names and such when the teacher left the room to get a book he'd forgotten. I told them to stop but they wouldn't listen. And Kurogane and Fai just sat there for a while taking it but eventually Fei Wong called Fai something nasty and Kurogane got so mad that he punched Fei Wong which only made it worse cause then they started accusing him of 'protecting his girlfriend'. That made Fai mad and he got into the fight too. When our teacher came in he sent all of them out of the room and now they all have a detention together next week. And at lunch time when Fai and Kurogane got their stuff out of their lockers they just stared at each other for a bit and walked away. They didn't even talk it was terrible" Sakura explained sadly. Tomoyo's eyes were downcast.

"That's awful…I wish we could do something about it" Tomoyo said.

"That's not even half of it. After all that happened Kurogane and Fai still wanted to play soccer today but they were so out of wack, Kurogane has a bump next to his eye from their fight in class so it was harder for him to see and while he and Fai are usually the strength in our team they barely passed to each other at all and played shockingly. The other team won. The only good thing about that game was that Fuma and Kamui didn't bug Fai and Kurogane at all. I was so glad that they didn't but it doesn't change the fact that Kurogane and Fai seem to…hate each other right now. It feels so wrong, they didn't tease each other at all or play fight or anything" Sakura said not even realizing the class had begun. Tomoyo patted Sakura on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan there is nothing you can do for them right now. Maybe they just need some time to cool off" Tomoyo offered hopefully. It made her upset to see Sakura so distressed.

"Tomoyo, Sakura please keep your conversations for a more suitable time" Miss Himawari said cheerfully "If you will direct your attention to the board you will notice that I have drawn a cell structure, I want you to label the different elements of the cell as well as where it is from, an animal or plant, and what condition it is in, healthy or not" There was a rustling of pencil and paper as the class began to copy down her drawing into their books. Sakura wondered if and when Fai would be ok and mentally reminded herself that she had to meet with Chi and Fai after school to meet Chi's friends. Though she felt guilty texting in class she sent a text to her brother asking him to pick her up after school. The reply being -

"Sure squirt, Yuki will be coming along too; we have a surprise for you" she sent an angry one back saying

"DON'T CALL ME SQUIRT" to which his reply was –

"Whatever you say monster, and stop texting in class" Though she was mad she did as she was told putting her pink mobile back in her pocket. After a moment though the second half of his first reply kicked in and she was overjoyed that not only would Yuki be hanging out with them this afternoon but that there was a surprise involved. She had found her cheer again. She decided that Tomoyo was right about Fai and Kurogane; she could do nothing about them and therefore shouldn't worry. No doubt they would be best friends again within a week.

* * *

Chi was standing outside the hall waiting patiently for her friends to arrive. Her class had finished slightly early so after getting her bag she had immediately run to the hall. She saw someone turning the corner and knew it was Fai. She put her bag down and bounced cheerfully over to him however once she noticed the band-aids on Fai's arm and cheek she stopped bouncing. She reached out to inspect them touching near the large band-aid on his cheek.

"What happed to you Fai? Why do you have…hurt?" Chi asked worriedly, he gently took the hand near his cheek and kept walking.

"They are injuries not hurts" he said softly.

"Why do you have injuries?" she corrected herself.

"I got into a fight" Fai explained "but it's ok, I'm fine"

"Fai" Chi said hugging his arm so they stopped "Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes" Fai answered "But I will feel even better when I have met your friends"

"Ok" Chi agreed deciding Fai must be alright with the injuries he had.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Sakura came bolting around the corner, her bag swing haphazardly in one hand and homework clutched in the other, she quickly caught up with them "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, no one has arrived yet but us" Fai said as he took his bag off his back. Sakura put her bag down next to Chi's.

"How is your cheek and arm?" Sakura said her eyes flicking to them and some small bruises on his other arm.

"They aren't stinging as much, the nurse gave me a panadol" Fai said looking around waiting for Chi's friends to turn up.

"How is Kurogane?" Sakura asked carefully, knowing they had been treated at the same time. Fai sniggered a little.

"You know he's more of a brawler than I am" Fai said remembering them sitting in the nurses office as she told them off for getting hurt. He remembered the look in Kurogane's eyes as they watched each other from either side of the room. It was intense and deep, he knew all Kurogane's thought's had been focused on Fai. As he left he had told Fai that Fei Wong had no right calling him a fag, his voice had been tight restraining his anger and remorse. Fai had simply replied that he was fine. They had always been apt at communicating often needing to say far less to understand each other however this was one of those times when more should have been said.

"He got a scratch on his left cheek and one near his eye as you know and some bruises on his chest and arm but he's ok. He is use to injuries" Fai said finally but he could not make himself smile again.

"Well at least it's the weekend huh?" Sakura began to try lightening the mood.

"Chi!" The three friends turned to see Yuzuki running towards them with three boys in tow. Chi and Yuzuki practically leapt into each others arms.

"I missed you Yuzuki!!!" Chi exclaimed hugging her tighter then when they stopped Chi opened her bag pulling out a scarf "I made this for you in textiles"

"Oh that's so sweet Chi!" Yuzuki exclaimed immediately wrapping it around her neck.

"Hi" one of the three boys spoke up.

"Oh right, sorry guys. These are my new friends Hideki, Ryuo and Syaoran" Yuzuki said pointing to each of them in turn.

"Nice to meet you Chi and what is your name?" Hideki said shyly shaking Chi's hand then turning to Fai.

"Fai and it's nice to meet you too, this is Sakura" Fai explained after shaking his hand. Hideki and Sakura exchanged greetings and a handshake.

"Great to meet you all, I'm so exited to be here!" Ryuo exclaimed shaking each of their hands.

"Hi" Syaoran said quietly not moving from where he stood.

"Don't mind my friend, he's a little quiet when he meets new people" Ryuo explained.

"I'm right here" Syaoran said obviously agitated. Sakura held out her hand with a big smile.

"Nice to meet you Syaoran" she said, Chi being too uncertain to say anything and Fai unappreciative of his standoffish behavior. Syaoran stared at it for a moment before giving her hand a small shake managing a -

"Whatever"

"Oh be nice Syaoran!" Yuzuki scolded like a big sister.

"So where are you all staying?" Fai asked.

"Well I'll be staying with Chi" Yuzuki replied.

"I will be staying with the Reed family" Hideki said looking at a piece of paper with pictures of his host family on it "I said I would meet them here after school"

"You'll like them" Fai commented "They are good people"

"That's good" Hideki sighed.

"The father is the school principal and the son plays on our soccer team"

"What!?" Hideki exclaimed "The principal, oh man. I'll really have to work hard…no cramming" Fai laughed a little and began to explain the placid nature of the principal and his son.

"I'm going to be staying with a family...their son's name is Kurogane" Ryuo said also reading his information sheet. Sakura, Chi and Fai all looked over to him from what they were doing "…What?"

"Oh nothing, we know him that's all he's…well he's a bit like Syaoran" Sakura explained.

"Well that'll be fine then" Ryuo said grabbing Syaoran in a headlock "Me and Syao go way back, I can handle an ill tempered guy"

"I'm not ill tempered" Syaoran said struggling against his arm. At that point Kurogane, his mother and father drove up and parked on the road that ran along next to the hall.

"I'll go get him" they heard Kurogane tell his parents. He jogged over and greeted everyone casually.

"Hey before you go Ryuo why don't we all make a plan to meet up this weekend?" Yuzuki suggested everyone nodded on agreement "What shall we do?"

"Why don't we go see a movie at the clamp shopping mall?" Sakura suggested "then afterwards we can get lunch and show you around"

"That's a great idea!" Chi said joyfully.

"What should we see?" Hideki asked.

"How about the Maganyan live action movie?" Kurogane suggested, still secretly hankering to see it.

"You mean that's out here already?! Awesome!" Ryuo said excitably.

"Let's meet outside the cinemas at ten o'clock" Fai said as Ryuo picked up his bags.

"Ok" They all agreed.

"See you tomorrow Ryuo and Kurogane!" The new friends called as the two boys wondered off.

"We had better go Yuzuki" Chi said "Our host family will start worrying about us, See you later Hideki, Syaoran, Sakura and Fai!"

"Bye!" they shouted as the girls collected their bags and moved off as well.

"Hello" The four left looked around to see Eriol and Clow walking towards them and at the same time someone else called their attention.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" Sakura's eyes lit up as she looked over to see Yukito and Touya getting out of her fathers car.

"Yuki!" She exclaimed running over to him "How are you?"

"I'm good Sakura" he replied cheerily "Hi dad, what are you all doing here?"

"Didn't Touya tell you?" her father asked.

"No he said it was a surprise" Sakura said a little confused.

"Surprise"

Sakura spun around coming face to face with Syaoran.

"Syaoran Lee will be staying with us for the next while" Yukito said with a sweet smile.

"What!?"

A/N: That's right boys and girl's lol Sakura has to live with the obstinate Syaoran. Would you all like a preview for the next chapter? A dark cinema full of teens and a good movie with scary bits. The mind boggles. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for being so forth coming with the loving and motivating reviews so far, keep them coming XD See you next chapter! Luv S


	4. Let’s Go To The Movies

A/N: Gay love. It happens. It happens more specifically in this fic however it only goes to the extent of kissing so if you want the harder stuff go else where, if you want the softer stuff...ease yourself into the shonen-ai genre with this nice funny, quirky fanfic. Hope it is enjoyed by all XD

Chapter 4

Let's Go To The Movies

"What's with those clothes?" Kurogane asked pausing amongst the bustling people in the popular Clamp shopping mall his hands in his pockets and one eyebrow raised "We're just going to see a movie you're dressed up as if the cinema's going to be full of hot girls" Kurogane's ensemble of a loose fitting hoodie, tight singlet, messy hair, jeans and Sketchers contrasted completely against Fai who was wearing a shirt, loose tie, sunnies, jeans and a slick hair style. He gave Kurogane a cold smile.

"Where's your exchange student?" Fai asked feigning a visual scan of the crowd. Kurogane looked around as well noting Fai's intact frosty disposition.

"Dunno, he's an energetic guy, I keep losing him. He wouldn't stop talking last night either, I was surprised how long he could speak in English for" Kurogane said offhandedly fishing for a response from Fai. When he got none he moved a little closer to Fai opening his mouth to speak.

"Ah there they are!" Fai said suddenly, ignoring Kurogane's actions and waving "Chi! Sakura!"

"Hey" Kurogane said pointedly grabbing the hand that was waving. Fai looked up at him from behind his dark glasses.

"What?" Fai almost snapped pulling his hand away. Kurogane frowned and then took Fai's glasses pulling them up so he could see Fai's eyes. He leaned even closer so their noses were almost touching. He stared into Fai's blue eyes as if trying to see into his soul then dropped the glasses so they fell back over his eyes.

"Nothin" Kurogane said standing up straighter and looking away.

"Fai!" Chi said grabbing Fai's arm in her affectionate hug "You look so…what's the word…handsome today"

"Hi Chi" Fai said cheerily blushing "Thank you! You look beautiful! This is cute" he said touching a clip in her hair that had two little bells hanging from it. Her face lit up, pinker than before and she giggled.

"I know I love it" Chi said.

"Hi you guys!" Sakura said as she, Yuzuki and Syaoran joined them.

"Hey" Kurogane said in greeting. Syaoran's obstinate glare had not diminished much since the day before as he surveyed their new surroundings.

"This place is amazing!" Yuzuki sighed clasping her hands together "It's so beautiful and there's so many colours and lights"

"Yeah, I think Sakura and Tomoyo are the one's that hang out most" Fai said "They're here every weekend"

"Where's Ryuo?" Syaoran asked Kurogane.

"Syao!" Ryuo seemed to appear from no-where giving Syaoran a light punch "Did you check this place out?! It's huge!"

"There" Kurogane said with a teasing sneer as he pointed to Ryuo who was leaning on Syaoran and looking up at the ceiling that was a light with reds, pinks, yellows, blues and greens.

"I know it is pretty cool, did you see the game arcade?" Syaoran said to Ryuo surprising everyone by saying more than two words and with a fair bit of feeling.

"So who are we waiting for?" Chi said as she tried to remember who else in their large group was coming.

"Hideki and Eriol" Sakura answered pointing. Everyone followed her gesture to see Eriol and Hideki weaving though the crowd.

"Are we late?" Eriol gasped when they finally reached the group.

"No, in fact you're just on time" Fai said reassuringly.

"Oh good" Hideki breathed.

"But since you two were the last to arrive why don't you go buy the tickets?" Fai continued.

"Fair enough" Eriol smiled.

The teens walked into the cinema. The radio was still playing, the lights still on and the large screen was black and motionless, yet there was already a small crowd chatting and waiting for much anticipated movie to begin. Yuzuki was the first to walk down to the end of the isle followed closely by Eriol then Kurogane, Ryuo, Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Chi and Hideki.

"So Kurogane, I heard what you did to try and fix those rumours" Kurogane flinched looking at Eriol who was giving him that strange smile. Superior in a way, as though Eriol knew something Kurogane didn't but still inviting a challenge.

"So?" Kurogane asked.

"I was just wondering what the mentality behind that was? Don't you think kissing him only made it worse"

"Kissing him?" Ryuo said suddenly turning to Kurogane from his conversation with Syaoran.

"It's none of either of your businesses" Kurogane said shortly.

"I think it's a bit of my business especially after your cryptic talk yesterday morning at sports" Eriol said popping a few popcorn pieces in his mouth and grinning "Spill" Meanwhile a few seats away Fai turned to Sakura.

"So how what's Mr. Personality like?" Fai asked nodding a little in Syaoran's direction. Sakura leaned closer to Fai.

"It was so bad last night Fai" Sakura whispered into Fai's ear as while Syaoran was listening to Ryuo, Kurogane and Eriols conversation he was still sitting right next to her "He wouldn't talk more than a few words to anyone. Then at dinner he snorted when I said something out cheerleading practice so Touya got mad at him and gave him a light kick under the table and then they spent the rest of the night glaring at each other. They only stopped when Yuki asked them too. He seems to like Yuki a bit, which only annoys my brother more" Fai frowned.

"Why?"

"My brother and Yuki have been close friends for many, many years and Touya has always been very defensive of him. I suppose if he doesn't like Syaoran he wouldn't want Yuki to be around him either" Sakura said thoughtfully.

"I guess so" Fai said quietly.

"Then later in the night I came out to get a drink of water, he's sleeping in the living room, and I found him sitting next to one of the windows with the curtain open. He just sat there watching the sky as if in a daze…maybe he was thinking of his home. Anyway after a moment I kept walking and he heard me. I asked him if he wanted a drink and he said 'no thank you' in a far away voice and when I looked back at him he was watching me kind of sleepily. Then crawled back to bed and I went back to my room.

"How strange…" Fai commented, thinking about what Sakura had said.

"How are you today?" Sakura asked her concern still remaining since yesterday. Fai sighed glancing at Kurogane who was fervently telling Eriol and Ryuo off for something.

"Fine" Fai replied.

"Don't lie Fai" Fai looked around to see a worried Chi "You keep saying nothing is wrong but you don't…feel happy"

"What are you talking about?" Fai laughed with a smile "Both of you are worrying for no reason" they both looked down disappointedly.

"Ok" Fai said "Ok, ok I'm a little down. It's just Kurogane pissed me off yesterday and he won't even own up to it. He hasn't even attempted to say sorry and it annoys me"

"Well you know Kurogane better than the rest of us. If there's one thing he's not so good at it's saying what he feels…but that didn't seem to matter in the past…" Sakura said deciding it was better to back off.

"Well…it does now. He's got to say it" Fai said as the lights began to dim. The atmosphere in the cinema seemed to become electrified with excitement at the lowering light in the large room. The murmured talk became louder and there were even a few muffled squeals of thrill as the large screen leapt to life with trailers of other movies being displayed.

"This is so great, I've been waiting for Manganyan for a long time" Yuzuki whispered enthusiastically to Eriol.

"Really?" Eriol asked, slightly surprised "It's supposed to be based on a shonen manga, not that that should matter it's just I don't know many girls who have really liked it"

"I know" she laughed "Some of my friends use to tease me about following the manga except Chi, she tried her best to read them and understand them for me even though some times they were not to her taste. It's just the thrill of the ninja's life and his missions that suck me in. I love them" Eriol smiled warmly at Yuzuki as she offered him and opened bag of Mnm's.

"That's pretty cool" Eriol said taking some Mnm's.

"What is?" Yuzuki asked munching on her chocolate.

"You" Eriol replied turning his gaze back to the large screen "It's pretty cool that you like a boy's manga so much" Yuzuki's face lit up with joy.

"Thank you"

Ryuo was chatting animatedly to Syaoran about the horror movie that was being advertised while Sakura tried to ignore it, focusing as best she could on her large box of popcorn. Fai felt a buzzing in his pocket and pulled out his mobile. He opened his message inbox and found a new message from Kurogane. He watched the tiny picture of an unopened letter on the glowing screen for a moment and contemplated deleting it. He clicked on it and read it out in his head, knowing he would have to shut off his mobile soon anyway.

"Thanks for showing up today" he stared at the words. They were so simple. Slowly he closed his mobile and switched it off. He took his glasses off and looked in Kurogane's direction as the lights grew fainter and the sound from the commercials died away. Through the vanishing light he saw Kurogane's carmine eyes flicker, as the two of them seemed to connect. For a second it seemed like there was no one else in the cinema but them. Fai thought he saw Kurogane smile before he looked back to the screen.

The movie had been going on for half an hour and had not yet disappointed. So far the protagonist had been introduced as a good ninja with powerful skills who for many years had bravely defended his home. However an evil shogun had taken one of the village's wise leaders for control over the land and so this ninja had travelled to the shoguns castle to take the leader back. Though the ninja had no trouble entering the castle there was something wrong about the ease at which he entered and the abandoned nature of the shoguns so called castle. While Kurogane, Eriol, Hideki, Ryuo and Syaoran were completely immersed in the story, some of the girls were finding the new eerie direction the story was taking unenjoyable. Fai felt a hand grip his sleeve and he looked down to see Chi with her eyes closed tight.

"Fai" she whimpered almost silently.

"It's ok" Fai cooed and put up the armrest between them. She slid over close to him and he put his arm around her "Don't worry" She nodded reluctantly looking back up at the screen. Sakura saw this motion and silently cursed herself having waited too long, as she wanted to hold someone's hand as well. She was quite scared at this point and knew Fai would think nothing of a little reassuring cuddle. So instead she picked up her jumper holding it to her so it half hid the screen from view. She was poised to pull it over her eyes at any minute should something appear. Syaoran saw this movement and couldn't hide a small snigger.

"What's the matter Sakura afraid of ghosts?" he whispered to her. She froze up, Syaoran unknowingly hitting the proverbial nail on the head. Touya use to tell her ghost stories to tease her when she was very young and had accidentally caused a potent and seemingly permanent fear of ghosts in his little sister.

"No" she snapped at Syaoran blushing a little "Of course I'm not"

"Then what's with the jumper?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"I'm cold" Sakura answered, having come up with no better explanation in time.

"Then why don't you put it on-" just as Syaoran jokingly told her this the movie went momentarily silent and the audience drew in a breath sensing the imminent scary moment. Sakura who was busy concentrating on proving Syaoran wrong pulled her jumper away from her face and looked into the screen just a blood curdling scream ripped into the cinema and a huge hideously ghoulish opponent appeared before the ninja making the entire audience jump with fright. Sakura let out a squeal grabbing Syaoran's arm and hiding her face behind it. He jumped at her action before suppressing a laugh.

"I thought you weren't scared" he said the arrogant tone slightly removed from his voice. She didn't say anything her angry and madly blushing face hidden behind his arm. She was shaking from the fright and flinched every time the ghoul spoke to the ninja. After a little while she felt a hand on hers.

"It's ok to look now," he whispered.

"How do I know you're not lying?" she replied still hiding behind his arm. Syaoran squeezed her hand a little before letting it go.

"I promise nothing scary is going on, he beat the ghoul and if you don't look soon you're going to miss out on the rest of this movie" Syaoran said honestly. Slowly Sakura looked at the screen first with only one eye then with the other and kept moving out from behind Syaoran until she was sitting up straight her hand falling away from his arm. At the time there was a beautiful and busty femme fatale offering the ninja her help to find the old leader in the labyrinth like castle. He was reluctant and untrusting but had to agree. Sakura sighed gratefully taking a sip of her coke and looking over at Syaoran who was watching the movie.

"Thanks" she said quietly getting his attention.

"No problem" he replied looking back up at the screen now distractingly aware of her presence. While Kurogane was greatly enjoying the movie Fai's coldness was still nagging in the back of his mind. He found that despite it only being a day after Kurogane's badly thought out plan and Fai shutting him out he was already missing their friendship. If they weren't arguing Fai would be sitting next to him right now commenting on the good and bad points of what was going on. Kurogane suspected it wasn't so much their lack of communication that was bothering him, though that was part of it, but rather the anti-communication. Fai not talking to him, or shooting him cold or snide remarks was getting annoying. He frowned trying to ignore these thoughts and focus on the movie he had been hanging out to see. Yuzuki and Eriol were both marvelling over the special effects together while Ryuo and Hideki were enjoying the experience by themselves.

The ninja and the femme fatale had finally reached the gates to the castle with the village elder in toe but had hit a snag. The woman could not leave the castle as she was bound to the grounds by a spell. The three of them could sense the shogun coming, his massive fighting spirit un-ignorable. The woman told them to leave bravely offering to stay behind and stall the shogun, her intentions which were originally selfish had turned noble in his company. The ninja took the woman into his arms and kissed her. The macabre nature of their surroundings and the dark impending future made the kiss seem more real and beautiful to the audience though there was nothing clichéd about it. He left without a word urging the elder on and mentally preparing himself for the battle ahead once the woman's shield had fallen.

Chi sighed a little as the ninja weaved through the scrubland, memories of the woman sadly and longingly playing in his mind.

"What's wrong?" Fai asked Chi who was still nestled up against him. She looked up at him.

"I have never been kissed before" Chi said half-heartedly "My friends have had their first kisses and some of them have even have boyfriends but not me… not yet"

"Really?" Fai exclaimed surprised "A cute girl like you has never been kissed?" Chi smiled a light blush covering her cheeks at being called cute.

"No" she said bashfully.

"Well then..." Fai whispered lifting her chin "Would you mind if I did the honours?"

"Hm?" Chi asked not understanding his turn of phrase. Fai leaned closer, his lips brushing against hers. Her eyes widened in surprise before sliding closed. She leaned in kissing him back. Sakura turned to offer Fai some candy and nearly dropped them in surprise. Fai and Chi broke the kiss both blushing.

"You're pretty confident for a first time kisser" Fai said with a grin.

"Thank you" Chi giggled. Sakura turned to look in Kurogane's direction but he was looking the other way, his expression unreadable.

"Well that was great!" Hideki exclaimed to his friends as he stretched in his cinema seat. While the credits were still rolling on the screen the lights had turned on and everyone was chatting excitably away about the movies great conclusion.

"I'd never seen a battle like that before!" Ryuo said with mirth, remembering the scenes again.

"I want to see it again!" Yuzuki laughed as they began to leave the cinema.

"Me too" Eriol agreed.

"Wasn't it awesome when he defeated that ghoul that jumped out!" Syaoran said swishing his arms in an attacking movement.

"Oh that gave me such a scare!!" Chi cried out.

"I think it gave everyone a fright" Sakura admitted. Chi wrapped her fingers around Fai's hand following Hideki towards the exit once the flow of people had reduced; the others had gone down the right isle as it had let up sooner. As Fai was about to turn down the short corridor leading to the exit he noticed something. Kurogane was still sitting in his seat his feet up on the now empty chair in front of him. He stopped watching Kurogane who was reading the credits. Chi looked back at him.

"What is wrong? Why have we…stop?" Chi asked Fai who seemed to be distracted by something. He looked at Chi with a simper.

"You go on without me, tell Sakura I will catch up with you" Fai explained.

"Are you sure?" Chi asked.

"Yeah I've got my mobile with me so don't worry about me losing you I'll just call if I get too far behind" Fai said then kissed the hand he was holding "Bye" Chi let go of his hand and slowly turned away with a smile.

"Bye" Once she was out of sight Fai walked back into the cinema hands in his pockets. There were only two or three people left other than Kurogane and himself. He walked up to the isle where they had all sat and along to where Kurogane was still sitting.

"Come on" Fai said.

"I'm waiting for something" Kurogane replied not looking away from the screen.

"What?" Fai asked.

"I've heard there's bit at the end"

"I kissed Chi" Fai said suddenly and Kurogane looked up at him in surprise.

"French?"

"Nah just on the lips" Fai said almost casually.

"Well that ought to confuse Tomoyo" Kurogane said with a wolfish grin.

"Yeah" Fai agreed. Finally the credits finished rolling and the ninja appeared on the screen one last time walking in one of the fields of his land. He was wearing a light simple outfit, katana at his hip. He looked at his arm where the woman had touched him and strange symbols had begun to appear. They seemed to be some kind of curse. Then the ninja remembered something the woman had said 'It will not end so simply for you, there is much yet to be done'. The screen went black signalling the end. Fai turned to leave when a hand wrapped quickly around his bicep. He looked back at Kurogane heart pace quickened. The look on Kurogane's face was strange and almost sad. It was apologetic but the words wouldn't come. His hand slowly released Fai's arm and his fingers brushed Fai's side as they fell. Fai speedily moved to the end of the isle but Kurogane remained. Just as Fai was about to walk down the short corridor leading to the exit he heard Kurogane's rough voice call his name.

"Fai…" Fai slowly looked back hands balled into fists to see Kurogane standing, watching him with that same remorseful look on his tanned handsome face.

"I know" Fai said shortly leaving, once outside adding "You're sorry"

A/N: These boys and thier emotions, they just can't figure out how they feel can they? Do you want a preview for next chapter? Well i'm going to give you one anyway XD Who...likes...who? Yes it's simple but think about it...Please leave me reviews they are modivation to write faster and encourage me greatly! Thank you and i'll see you next time!


	5. Missing You

A/N: In this fiction there is love that is gay, and as you all know that is a-ok. It doesn't go further than a kiss but just so things don't go a-miss, I thought I would warn you once again so you are not shocked by the love of men. Hope you enjoy my silly fiction and like my choice of portraying diction.

Chapter 5

Missing You

Sakura noticed Kurogane twitch with annoyance as one of the teachers read out the notes for assembly then turned her gaze to the doors to watch for Fai. Fai had not turned up to school for the past few days, the last they saw of him was when he had left early from their visit to Clamp shopping mall the weekend before. He said he had been tired which had struck everyone as rather strange at the time as Fai was nearly always in good shape. It was already Thursday and everyone was beginning to worry about him. Kurogane had called him up on Tuesday to try and find out what was going on but Fai had told him nothing was wrong and not to call again. This had not only put Kurogane's nose firmly out of joint but had made him extra sensitive to the other annoying things that happened on a weekly basis. Like being taunted by Kamui and Fuma, like teachers giving boring lessons, like kids cutting in line at the cafeteria and like long assemblies.

"I wonder if Koryu's ok" Sakura said causally.

"I heard it was just a fracture" Syaoran said as he read his history text book.

"Little snot-nosed-brat knows better than to cut in front of me now" Kurogane snarled suddenly.

"Sometimes I don't know how you avoid suspension Kurogane" Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Shut up Tomoyo you're the last person I want to talk to right now" Kurogane fumed in her direction.

"You're only doing this because you're worried about Fai and feel helpless to aid him which in turn makes you frustrated and angry" Tomoyo replied kindly giving him that annoying pitying look.

"I am not, I do not and who cares if I'm in a bad mood! Are you doing Psychology this year or something? Have you appointed me your test subject?" Kurogane growled huffily glaring in the opposite direction to Tomoyo "He fobbed me off when I was trying to help so if he wants to be alone he can, I have every right to be pissed with him which I'm not because I don't care!" She sighed patting him on the back.

"Fai will come back soon"

"Didn't you just hear me?! I said I don't-" but before Kurogane could finish his sentence the sound of the doors at the back of the hall echoed through the teachers droning grabbing the attention of half the school. Through the doors came the figure they had been waiting to see. His blond hair was sprawling messily over his face, his books were held loosely in one hand and a pink late slip was in the other. He waved the slip in the air to signal to the teachers he had a good reason for being late and they continued the assembly without telling him off. It was extremely common practise for a student to come in late and for the teacher to verbally nail them to the wall in front of the student body for doing so and rather loudly too. Fai moved slowly down the isles of classes till he reached theirs Tomoyo, Kurogane, Sakura and Syaoran watching him as he came. There was a distinct lack of spring in his step as he moved and even Syaoran who had not known him long at all could tell something was wrong. He slumped into the only free seat in the row; the last one next to Kurogane as due to Kurogane's overtly bad mood no-one had wanted to sit by his side. He leaned down slowly placing his books on the ground and continued watching the assembly without a word.

"Hi Fai, we missed you" Sakura said leaning over Tomoyo to get closer. He looked slowly up at Sakura and gave her a weak grin. Kurogane's eyes widened as he saw Fai's face. It was pale even for him, he had bags under his eyes, his cheeks were a little flushed and it was immediately obvious what was wrong.

"Hi Sakura" he rasped, his eyebrows knitting from the pain and his hand flew to his throat, massaging it. He was sick.

"Fai…you need to go home" Kurogane urged him, shocked as he had only seen him sick once or twice before.

"I'm fine" Fai said sleepily popping a butter menthol in his mouth, his voice so husky it seemed barely like Fai's at all "Want one" he said offering the packet to Kurogane.

"No, you need to get some rest you look so pale" Kurogane repeated concern evident in his voice.

"Thanks" Fai whispered grudgingly.

"He's right Fai" Tomoyo agreed with Kurogane a worried look controlling her face and Sakura also nodded in agreement.

"Look I'm bored of sitting at home by myself and I don't want to use up anymore of my absent time on something like this" He coughed "Now please stop arguing with me, my throat hurts, just tell me what's been going on" Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran all looked at Kurogane who glared back at them.

"Well…" Tomoyo said slowly.

"Kurogane has fractured Koryu's arm for cutting in line…" Sakura said.

"Swore at a teacher for being…boring" Syaoran added.

"Started a feud between Fuma's team and ours" Sakura continued.

"Nearly got suspended twice" Tomoyo exclaimed having just remembered.

"Walked out on class…" Syaoran added.

"Shut up!" Kurogane snarled a large vein popping onto his forehead.

"Oh and our lit teacher Arashi proposed to her boyfriend" Sakura said with a smile.

"No way!" Fai said at once regretting it, his throat throbbing in protest to his talking.

"Yeah" Kurogane said, "Who would have thought the woman would do it, apparently the guy is called Sorata and he's teaching English"

"Well I'll be, I never thought she was the marrying type" Fai whispered with a smile "It's kind of sweet though. Anything else?"

"Oh there's an excursion next week to visit the museum!" Syaoran said excitably "I can't wait!" Just as the last word escaped Syaoran's mouth a great scraping of chairs and shuffling leapt into the air marking the end of the assembly.

"We'll have to get Chi and the others to fill us in on anything important we might have missed" Tomoyo sighed collecting her books up into her arms.

"See you all later" Syaoran bid them farewell joining the crowd soon to be followed by Sakura.

"See you at lunch for soccer" she called as she disappeared into the masses.

"You sure you'll be ok?" Kurogane asked one last time. A sad simper drew up the corners of Fai's mouth and his eyes slid closed.

"Yeah, certain. Bye" Fai said softly picking up his books and walking away. Kurogane picked up his own sprinting off to his first class of the day, woodworks.

* * *

Sakura took a breath calming herself and began to play drawing strings across strings. Her beautiful music leapt into the air leading the other kids into the piece. Eventually the singers began, Tomoyo smiling at Sakura. Tomoyo's part being the last to begin but the most powerful. The teacher sat back watching and trying to find a place for improvement as well as marvelling at her student's skill. She had been teaching them meticulously every day since the first term of the year began and it had payed off. They worked in near perfect harmony each part moving separately, the musicians, the singers and the conductress, yet all creating a wonderful melody that filled the room. 

Sakura opened her eyes, quite enjoying herself, and looked around. The room was rather spacious with large windows overlooking a small path where some kids ate lunch. However as it was only second period of the day there was no one outside, or at least she thought. She let her mind wander remembering recent events such as Syaoran being slightly less cold except around Yuki. He was beginning to talk to people a bit more but his frosty disposition had not yet been thawed despite her cheerful warm nature. She looked over at Tomoyo whose voice was as enchanting as ever despite the amount of times she had sung this particular song. Tomoyo had suggested that Syaoran might come to like Sakura deeply due to her sheer sweetness. Sakura had found in all their years of friendship, since they were children, Tomoyo had the best advice and was nearly always right. She always had people's interests in mind when she gave advice and never gave it lightly. She was an all-together charming person. Yet recently Sakura had been doubting her all knowing skills of intuition. She had firmly believed Fai and Kurogane loved each other and since then the seemingly star crossed lovers had not only virtually stopped talking but Fai had practically found a girlfriend in Chi, much to Chi's reserved delight. Syaoran was yet another example of her wavering instinct. Sure he talked to her now but no one said they were kind or friendly words. When Yuki was around he became near antagonistic.

She was disturbed from her thoughts when movement outside caught her eye. Her eyes widened as she realised who it was, the very focus of her thoughts, Syaoran. She remembered that he had mentioned having the second period of the day off. She supposed he was just slacking off and wondering around till she noticed his eyes where on her. He wasn't near the window, which was situated behind the teacher, but it was quite obvious that they were on her. There was a strange kind sort of look in his green emerald eyes. She wondered if he realized he was even watching her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and with a shock noticed a sudden lack of music.

"Sakura!" The teacher called as though she had been calling her for a minute or so.

"Sakura" Tomoyo said with a grin taking her hand from her friends shoulder "You stoped playing"

"O-oh, did I?" Sakura said blushing in embarrassment as the class giggled. She looked out at Syaoran who was also laughing but it wasn't his usual arrogant chuckle but something different. Something sweet. She blushed a deeper shade.

"I'm sorry Miss" She apologised profusely letting her fringe fall over her eyes in awkwardness.

"That's fine Sakura, let's take it from the top one last time" The teacher called and everyone prepared themselves once more. Sakura kept her eyes on the violin in her hands. Her father had bought it for her and it was engraved with beautiful carvings. Despite her concentrating as hard as she could on her instrument her mind was not on it. When her eyes finally did look up, he was gone.

* * *

Ever since the exchange students had come the group of friends had taken to meeting in a small courtyard opposite the schools study centre. As the group gathered their lunches they realised that would not be possible. Rain had begun to drizzle the ground causing students to run for cover and shelter under books, coats and umbrellas. They decided instead to meet up on the library steps; a relatively protected area and heated air blew out the door every time it opened. Kurogane and Syaoran were the first to arrive sitting down claiming the dry spots and covering the rest of the dry spots with books so their friends also might have somewhere to sit. Despite being only one year apart in age Syaoran had found a certain respect and endearment to Kurogane. He saw him as powerful and the epitome of what was cool and revered in this school. Kurogane had taken him onto their team on Monday due to Fai's absence and had been pleasantly surprised by his skill. He wasn't as good as Fai but he was a far sight better than other players on his team. Hence they had found friendship in their shared respect fairly quickly. 

"How is it going, kid?" Kurogane asked opening his can of coke.

"Alright, though it doesn't look good for playing today" Syaoran said eyeing the rain disappointedly.

"I don't know - after what I said to Fuma and Kusanagi I don't think they're going to call off the game because of a little rain," Kurogane growled with a smirk, obviously enjoying the thought of the challenge.

"Don't forget what you said to Kamui, he was pretty furious about being called a pretty girl," Syaoran said worry creeping into his mind at the thought of Kamui's expression.

"Eh, he deserved it" Kurogane spat, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Deserved what?" the two boys looked up to see Fai approaching.

"Nothing" Kurogane said as Syaoran moved some of his books for Fai to sit down.

"So Fai, are you going to play today?" Syaoran asked as Fai feebly pulled out his popper juice box.

"Yeah, absolutely" Fai said without a doubt as Kurogane spat out his lunch in the background.

"WHAT?!" Kurogane shouted at Fai "You can't play you idiot, look at you!"

"I seem worse than I am, my cough sounds bad, but it barely bothers me" Fai replied softly with a simper.

"Oh no, not this time Fai. You cannot play in your condition and in the rain no less!" Kurogane said fervently. Fai's smile turned to a glare.

"I didn't ask you I'm telling you – I'm playing" Fai snapped resisting the urge to hold his throat.

"I'm not asking you I'm telling you! I'm the captain of our team and I say you are not playing" Kurogane said matching his annoyed tone. Fai stood furiously staring down at him as though he might attack Kurogane.

"And I'm the school captain, I'm playing!" Fai shouted, the pain in his throat like swallowing razor blades, yet he barely flinched. A little known fact about Fai was that he could be as stubborn as a mule, a trait Kurogane was getting better acquainted with than he ever hoped to be. In the past though Fai had been a fairly docile kind of stubborn, one that simply didn't answer questions or walk away.

"Is everything ok?" Chi had arrived with Sakura and Tomoyo to the scene of the argument. Fai looked over at Chi and seemed to calm in her presence.

"Yeah fine" Fai said sitting back down "Good to see you Chi, how has your week been?"

"Good" she said placing herself neatly down next to him and wrapping her arm around his affectionately "I was told by Tomoyo-chan that you have been sick. Why did you not tell me? I was worried about you!" she confessed speaking all her friends' thoughts.

"I'm sorry Chi, I was very sick…" Fai said, a shadow flitting across his face before he continued "and even when I was up to calling you I didn't want to worry you by sounding so bad on the phone or meeting you and getting you sick"

"Next time call me, ok?" Chi pleaded.

"Ok, I will" he said sadly.

"Fai" Fai looked back to his friends to see Tomoyo holding out a cup filled with hot chocolate "We bought you some hot food" Sakura proceeded to hold out some chips

"We wanted to get you something warm and soft for your throat" Sakura gave him the small bag. Chi gave him some strepsels and a pocket packet of tissues. He took them one by one, secretly a little choked up.

"Thank you so much guys and I'm sorry for not calling any of you either" Fai said deep gratitude and emotion in his voice "I won't do it again"

"Good" Sakura said sitting on the other side of Fai moving up close to him. Tomoyo sat in front of him. Each of them kept him warm.

"What's this Fai?" Ryou said gleefully as he and Hideki finally showed up "You get a cold and suddenly the girls are all over you!" Fai sniggered quietly while the girls giggled.

"He's quite the ladies man" Hideki commented taking a seat.

"Hey girls!" Ryou exclaimed and then feigned a cough.

"C-mon Ryuo you doofas!" Sakura said holding out her free arm and he snuggled up too.

"Idiot" Kurogane scoffed as Hideki sat blushing and Syaoran glared away.

* * *

The middle two periods in the day had gone by fairly quickly and uneventfully, the rain outside bringing a certain gloom over the school. As soon as Syaoran and Kurogane finished their last period before lunch they headed off to their lockers. The rain poured harder and Syaoran shouted to be heard over the sound of the rain on some of the metal roofs. 

"Fai-san really shouldn't be playing in this weather, I don't think we should be playing in this weather" Syaoran called out to Kurogane who was running next to him.

"It's too late to stop him, at this point he would probably play just to spite me!" Kurogane replied as they reached their lockers and put away their things "It wouldn't surprise me if he was already down there!" Syaoran had a squeamish feeling in his stomach as they reached the field and he saw Fai standing in the downpour with the other players. Sure enough they had all turned up wanting to settle the dispute Kurogane had created between them. From a distance it was hard to tell that Fai was sick at all, he was doing a warm up with the rest of the players and his form was near perfect. Kurogane tried to ignore him as everyone took their positions. After tossing a coin to settle things without a fight Kurogane kicked off passing the ball to Syaoran. Syaoran and Eriol shot foreword dodging and passing to each other through the determined opposition.

"Syaoran!" Sakura called out "I'm open!" Syaoran saw her out ahead and passed it to her. She took it moving in on the goals but before she could make it Fuma ran past her taking the ball with a grin and pounded through the wet dirt back towards their goals. The three of them turned around taking off once more. Fai ran up next to Fuma.

"Hey Blondie, I heard you were sick" Fuma shouted to Fai.

"Well enough to beat you!" Fai shot back kicking the ball away from him and breathing hard. Kurogane caught it turning around but coming face to face with Kamui.

"Damn you two are aggressive" Kurogane snarled with a sneer.

"Same to you" Kamui said running at him. Kurogane executed some fancy footwork passing it between his feet, spun around Kamui and headed back towards the other teams goals. As he got further more of the players got closer. Kusanagi closed in on him but just as he was about to take it Kurogane kicked it hard the ball flying into seemingly empty territory. However when the rest of the team looked up they saw a soaked yet determined girl catching the ball and pivoting. The opposition ran faster but Sakura slammed her foot into the ball launching it straight into the goals.

"YESSSSSSS!" she squealed with delight, jumping up and down much to the other teams chagrin.

"Alright Sakura!" Syaoran cheered along with the rest of the team. Sakura passed Kurogane giving him a high five.

"Nice, Princess!" He shouted joyfully as the two of them moved towards their side. They all readied themselves watching the kid who was kicking off, Kurogane thought her name was Souma but he wasn't sure. She was a beautiful, fierce girl who he often found himself at loggerheads with. She passed it back to their team and Kurogane saw some of his players run fore ward preparing themselves to intercept the ball. Then Kurogane noticed something strange out of the corner of his eye; Fai was standing still. Kurogane looked over at his friend who did not even seem to be following the ball with his eyes.

"Fai?" He called calmly. Fai didn't respond. Kurogane began jogging over to him when suddenly Fai's knees buckled, his body falling limply to the mud with a slap.

"FAI!" Kurogane shouted now running full pelt. Some of the players had seen this and were also running towards him. Kurogane dropped down next to him trying to remember the stupid first aid course procedure they had been taught last year. His memory failed him so he checked Fai's pulse. Kurogane felt terrified, as he couldn't find one and quickly brought his ear down to Fai's mouth water running steadily down his body and dripping onto Fai. He sighed in relief at the feel of a shuddering warm breath on his ear.

"I'll get the nurse!" Kamui shouted, fear in his voice as he pelted off the muddy field. It was the fastest Kamui had ever run and in a second he had vanished into the large school building. Kurogane put his hand over Fai's forehead, shocked at the sheer heat emanating from it. Fai looked terrible, pale and almost green, his cheeks were blushed and he was shaking. By now the team had gathered around Fai, Sakura clutching his hand and calling his name. Fuma knelt down beside him as Kurogane put his hand under Fai's head.

"We probably shouldn't move him" Fuma suggested, a hand on Kurogane's shoulder. Kurogane fixed him with a hard determined glare.

"He collapsed, his fever is extremely high and he's only getting worse by lying here in the mud and rain! I'm going to take him now get everyone to stand back" he barked putting one arm under Fai's knee's. Fuma nodded in understanding and addressed the two teams.

"Everyone! Stand back! Kurogane needs room!" he ordered and the worried teams moved away. Kurogane lifted Fai moving his arm to Fai's upper back and took off Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol close behind. Fai was surprisingly light and Kurogane held him close trying to shield him from the rain.

"Fai" He whispered into Fai's stringy wet hair "Wake up!"

Sakura had run ahead opening the door for him and he ran past into the teacher's hallway that leads to the nurse's office. He didn't care about the mud his shoes left on the carpet or the drips that flicked from Fai's hair. All he could think about was the shuddering body in his arms. Syaoran opened the door and the nurse looked up in surprise as Kurogane burst in, sopping wet with an unconscious boy in his arms.

"Good lord! What's going on!?" she exclaimed leaping to her feet.

"He collapsed on the soccer field! He has a high fever and a bad cold!" Kurogane shouted, adrenaline still rushing through his body and fear still gripping his heart.

"Put him down in this chair for a minute and shut the door" she ordered Kurogane who did exactly as he was told despite Sakura's protests. He set Fai gently down and shut the door.

"Kurogane let me in! I want to know if he's ok" Sakura's muffled cry was heard from outside. The nurse turned her small heater in Fai's direction.

"I'm sorry dear but you can't" she called out "Go and get a dry change of clothes before you all get sick too!"

"Tell Syaoran and Eriol to do the same!" Kurogane added hoping those chores where enough to keep the worried girl occupied then he opened the door to see the three of them running to do what they were asked "And get Chi!" he added, Eriol giving him a thumbs up of agreement. Kurogane then shut the door and turned to see the nurse taking his temperature.

"He's quite ill" she commented, her brows knitting into a frown "He can't stay wet like this either" she stood making her way towards the small bathroom that included a shower, toilet and basin.

"Take his shirt off!" she called out.

"What?" Kurogane repeated as he kneeled in front of Fai.

"I said – take his shirt off, shoes and socks too, don't be bashful you're both boys and we have to get him dry!" she said with an annoyed tone. Kurogane took a breath and undid the buttons on Fai's shirt letting him fall foreword, Fai's head resting on Kurogane's shoulder, so that he could peel the wet cloth off his skin. It was practically transparent at this point anyway Kurogane thought ignoring the feel of Fai's soft cheek on his shoulder. He threw the shirt onto another chair, and making sure the heater was blowing on Fai he set him back down. Then he pulled off Fai's shoes and socks. The nurse swept back in with a few fluffy towels. She wrapped one around his shoulders, arms and chest. She gave his muddy hair a tousle with another towel so it at least wasn't dripping.

"If he were conscious I would have him take a shower and some antibiotics but as he isn't awake yet I'm afraid there's not much else we can do" she said taking a seat back in her chair and scribbling in her book then reached for her phone "He shouldn't have been out in the rain he should scarcely have been at school" she muttered to herself.

"What are you doing?" Kurogane asked still kneeling next to Fai.

"I'm calling his father, he has to go home" She replied.

"No" They both looked over at Fai. His eyes were not open but there was a pained expression on his face "Don't" he begged, "He's been so worried about me" he swallowed hard coughing a little "he hasn't been to work, he wouldn't leave the house…I don't want him to worry anymore"

"Fai you've fainted!" the nurse exclaimed putting the phone down.

"Please" he choked a tear running from one eye more emotional because of his frail state "I'm so dizzy"

"It's ok" the nurse cooed walking over to the shelf stacked with medical paraphernalia "I'll get you some medicine" Kurogane brought over a glass of water and the nurse handed Fai the pills.

"Swallow these" she said as Kurogane put the glass of water into his hands.

"I'm going to go tell the co-ordinaters about your absence from the next class" she said turning to leave.

"Its English with Mr Seishirou for both of us" Kurogane explained but as the nurse left she gestured to Kurogane to follow. He stood following her to the door.

"I'm going to call his father but there is no need to upset him further so do not tell him. Right now it would be better for him to simply sleep. There is a pair of clothing in the far room. If he feels up to it he should get dressed into something dry" she whispered.

"Ok" Kurogane grudgingly agreed shutting the door, he never was comfortable with going behind people's backs. He nearly always preferred to be completely up front and honest about things.

"Kurogane" Fai called.

"Yeah?" Kurogane said pulling up a chair.

"I missed you"

Kurogane sighed looking down at the blue speckaldy floor. He went to move closer.

"Don't come near me" Fai whispered holding out one hand "Don't come near…" Kurogane slowly slipped one arm around Fai's back and one around his chest encircling Fai. He held Fai close.  
"I don't care if I get sick. Don't you ever do that again" Kurogane snapped quietly as Fai relaxed into his embrace "I thought – I didn't know what to think. You think you're doing your friends and family a favour by pretending your ok but your not doing us any favours by putting yourself in danger just to prove a point"

"Ok" Fai coughed limp in his arms.

"Listen the nurse said you should have a shower and get dressed so you're not in wet clothes anymore. Do you think you can do that?" Kurogane asked slowly releasing Fai a little. Fai gripped Kurogane's arm, his blue heavy eyes mere slits.

"Can you help me?" Fai asked weakly.

"Like……..how?" Kurogane said slowly feeling heat rise to his cheeks as Fai was already shirtless, there was really only one other thing Kurogane could do for him. Fai blushed more, threatening to faint.

"Tha-that's not what I-" Fai began but didn't have the energy to bother finishing the argument slumping foreword into Kurogane's chest.

"Kurogane?! Kurogane! Please open the door!" came Chi's muffled voice from outside the door. Kurogane moved Fai back to a sitting position and stood to open the door.

"Thank you" he saw Fai smile as he said those words and felt warmth come over him despite the fact that he was still actually sopping. Chi ran past him to Fai's side but Kurogane did not notice, wrapped up in an unforeseen joy at seeing Fai's real smile again.

A/N: Well, well, well, what do we have here? As creepy Tia Dalma might have said "Ah, he does not know what he wants" XD Indeed Kurogane does seem rather caught up and does that mean love or a possible snog on the horizon? Well you shall simply have to wait and see. That will do for a preview for the moment. I am afraid I am or rather will be quite busy over the next few weeks and am not sure how soon the next chapter will be up. It could be up as soon as in a week or after the 17th of June because between here and there, there will be a fair bit going on. But fear not! I know the pain, as everyone else here, of having a fic left unfinished and I swear to you all even if I get bored of it or see that people are losing interest I will still give this fics it's end as I already know what it is. I could be warning you all needlessly though so don't freak out! And remember reviews are love, motivation and a way for me to tell if people are still interested (it's true I stoped writing my fic cages cause no one left me reviews anymore which we all know we don't care or read this fic any more and I was writing it largely for them).

Lots of Love from Seraph


	6. Did I Dream It?

A/N: Mmmmm boy if you don't know that there's gay love in this fic yet you're in for a serious surprise this chapter. Hope you like it though and I'm really sorry for the wait.

Chapter 6

Did I dream it?

"This is going to be so amazing! I've heard about this museum before apparently its one of the biggest and most interactive in the world! I can't wait!" Syaoran exclaimed as he stood in line next to Ryuo.

"I know!!! Apparently they have all kinds of sections! I want to see the warrior section!" Ryuo agreed, just as hyped up as his companion.

"Hee hee, I've never seen them this excited" Yuzuki giggled to Chi.

"They ought to see the dream section, it's really incredible! You get to experience and see recorded dreams and explore impossible worlds through virtual reality" Sakura told them cheerily "It's my favourite section"

"That does sound amazing" Chi said, her voice soft with awe. Slowly the lines to the buses moved along, the groups of giddy teens piling into their seats impatiently. They had been waiting all week for the excursion to the museum and finally the Tsubasa High students were climbing onto the bus in their different groups, a mere hour away from their destination.

"See you there!" Tomoyo called out to Sakura as she got onto her groups bus.

"See you" Sakura replied with a wave.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked Chi who was standing still as the last few kids got onto their bus.

"Come on Chi" Ashura-o said leaning out of the bus.

"But Fai said he would come today" Chi said sadly walking over to the bus. Just as the words left her mouth a car drove up and Fai practically launched himself from the car with a scarf flapping behind him.

"I'm here!" he shouted cheerily briefly looking over his shoulder at the car "See you tonight!"

"I missed you Fai!" Chi exclaimed, leaping into his arms "It is so good that you are back at school with us!"

"I missed you too, and you're right. It is good to be back!" he replied. It was the first time since Fai's sick incident that he had made an appearance at school, only really contacting Sakura and Chi about his condition. His complexion was far healthier and his movements were not sluggish and weighted as they had been. He and Chi quickly got onto the bus the doors shutting behind them. The bus was piled full only three or four seats were vacant. The two made their way slowly down the isle, Fai greeting and high-fiving friends who were glad at his return.

"Hey Fai!" Sakura said merrily "Glad you came"

"Glad to be back princess!" He said giving her a high five and a quick peck.

"We were worried about you for a while there" Hideki said with a grin.

"Yeah if it weren't for Sakura and Chi we wouldn't have known how you were" Ryou exclaimed shoving him friendlily on the shoulder as Fai walked past.

"Well its good they told you how I was" Fai replied looking back at him as he did. Suddenly a hand shot out pulling Fai down onto a seat. He looked up into the face of his captor.

"Hey" Kurogane fixed him with a wolfish grin "Wanna sit here?"

"Well I-" Fai began looking a little longingly at Chi before she airily cut him off.

"Its ok Fai, you sit with Kurogane this time I don't think there are any free seats next to each other anyway" she said walking on. Fai pulled his arm from Kurogane's grip and sat up straight.

"So feeling better?" Kurogane asked relaxing into his seat as Fai glared in the opposite direction.

"Yeah" Fai said dryly giving Kurogane a side glance "You're in a good mood today"

"Yeah I am" Kurogane grinned "Why aren't you? You're finally back, we're going to the museum and yet you can't spare me a smile?"

"I wanted to sit with Chi"

"Well cheer up, you can hang out with her when we get there" Kurogane said still sounding fairly bright despite his best friends obvious aversion to his presence. "Anyway it's good to see you looking a little more colourful, geez you looked bad last week" Fai snorted with a small nod but said nothing more.

"How was the rest of your week off?" Kurogane persisted, sure that their bonding session in the sickbay and the week apart would have ended the quarrel between them.

"Boring as I said it would be" Fai said refusing to elaborate. Kurogane sighed his mood dulled and resigned himself to silent agitation. The rest of the bus trip went fairly smoothly aside from the many objects such as paper balls and pens flying about the bus and the loud chatter that simply wouldn't stop. When the bus arrived the excitement grew, practically electric in the air.

"Alright everyone calm down" Ashura-o commanded reducing the sound levels to a dull roar "The first half of the bus may get off now" Everyone did as told and the second Fai could move he stood up and joined Chi in the line to get out. Kurogane sat waiting till most of the people were off the bus, being the last to leave.

"How unlike you" Kurogane started turning to see Tomoyo smiling up at him "Usually you're the first to get off"

"I couldn't be bothered fighting to be the first out, it was just easier to wait" Kurogane said gruffly beginning to follow the line of students that were heading towards the museum.

"He didn't say anything to you did he?" Tomoyo asked catching up to Kurogane and walking next to him.

"Who?"

"You know who" she said her voice light and knowing.

"If you're talking about Fai then not really" Kurogane replied nonchalantly.

"Even if you didn't really love him I can see how that might upset you. After all you are supposed to be friends right?" Tomoyo commented looking at the scenery of the lush park that surrounded the museum "I wonder…" Kurogane waited but she didn't continue so rolling his eyes he asked.

"What?"

"I wonder why he is still acting this way, I thought you two buried the hatchet last week...I just can't imagine why he might be resisting getting along with you" though her voice, with its knowing tone, told Kurogane otherwise.

"Tomoyo drop the innocent act, I'm sure you have a full blown opinion of why Fai won't hang out with me or talk to me anymore so either tell it to me or shut up" Kurogane said his words betraying his calm and collected composure.

"Why must you always act that way towards me!?" She said a sting of disappointment in her voice that surprised Kurogane "Just for that I'm not going to tell you, you'll just have to be brave and ask him outright yourself"

"What!? Come on! And what would I say? Fai why aren't you my friend anymore? How lame!" Kurogane spat dropping the subject once he realized he would get no more out of Tomoyo. He couldn't help but feel relieved though, as he had a bad feeling about what the answer might be. Whatever Fai's reason for avoiding him, it was no doubt a very serious one.

"Well even though I'm mad at you for not being nice to me ever, I am going to give you a chance to redeem yourself" Tomoyo announced as they finally reached the large entrance doors to the museum. Kurogane's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"How?" he asked in a whisper as the teachers had started issuing instructions. She smiled that secretive trademark Tomoyo smile and Kurogane's wariness grew.

"I'm going to be your partner today!" she declared with glee.

"What!? No! Go with Sakura!" Kurogane protested.

"I would but she's looking after Yuzuki today and Chi is with Fai and of course Ryou is with Syaoran and Hideki is with Eriol" Tomoyo explained "So that just leaves the two of us" Kurogane's face fell a little "Besides I have to convince you to confront Fai"

"Would you cut that out!" Kurogane shouted.

"KUROGANE!" Seishirou barked, just one of the teachers who was now glaring at him, his voice was now harsh and almost scary "If you don't stop talking I am going to have you sent back to school where you will spend the rest of the day in detention!" The rest of the class including Kurogane went quiet though Seishirou's glower didn't falter for a few more long seconds. He obviously wanted to set an example early and show everyone else that misbehaving would not be tolerated.

"That's better. Has everyone got their partners?" He asked and all the students nodded fervently "Good, you all have one free hour – stick with your partners and meet at the outdoors miniature stadium for lunch at twelve" a rumble of agreement sounded mild fear eroding away as the students excitement returned.

"Have fun"

With that the students burst through the large doors spreading out into the museum, only a few pausing to admire the amazing Raptor skeleton that gaped toothily at the visitors in the lobby.

"Come on, we're going to the warrior section Syaoran mentioned" Kurogane said to Tomoyo heading off after a group of boys from Tsubasa. Tomoyo sighed realizing that Kurogane was not going to make this easier for her. She jogged in the direction he had been running. Tomoyo eventually reached an area marked 'Warrior' with a small corridor leading to the aforementioned section. She walked through the corridor. It opened up to a huge dimly lit room filled with wax statues of warriors from all centuries brandishing real weapons of all kinds. Tomoyo hardly noticed the multitudes of excited boys discussing swords, axes, fighting styles and gun calibres as she was in awed at the designs on some of the older swords. Beautiful waves and flames carved in gold or ivory into the scabbards of swords. Dragon and lion heads on hilts and dazzling jewels inlayed for shining watchful eyes. On some of the drawn swords she could see ancient text forged into the steel, words of those long dead. She touched the glass wistfully wishing she could hold one of these powerful and graceful weapons in her hands, just to see how it felt.

"The samurai swords are my favourite too" Tomoyo jumped, finally snapped out of her wistful wonderings and turned around it see who had said it. It was Kurogane and he was watching the swords with a more intense gleam in his eyes.

"Maybe you were a samurai in a past life" she said with a smile.

"Phht! Doubt it, if I was anything I would have been a ninja" Kurogane said turning away from the cases.

"Like Manganyan?" Tomoyo teased grinning.

"No! I would be a different kind of ninja and I would still carry a sword like one of those in the case" Kurogane snapped and before Tomoyo could say anything he cut in "If you like swords why don't you come over here and check this out" She followed him around a corner to see a machine that reminded her of arcade games she had seen before but less gaudy. While it had none of the bells and whistles that usually came with arcade games there was a plastic sword that had a thin cable running from the tip of the sword to the machine and a red button. There was also foot prints of the ground suggesting where to put ones feet and the screen read 'Press the button, hold the sword and on three swing it as hard as possible and the computer will calculate your fighting strength'.

"Ah ha..." Tomoyo said in understanding. Though there were a few boys crowded around it already Kurogane pushed through the crowd and drew the sword. He hit the large button and waited as the machine counted.

"1...2...3!" Kurogane swung it and the machine made a loud beeping sound before perkily informing Kurogane - "Your fighting strength is 3.5, you've got a lot of training to do" some of the boys laughed but Tomoyo got a great idea.

"Kurogane" she called and the boys turned around surprised, as there were so few girls in this section "I have a challenge for you"

"What is it?" Kurogane asked cautiously.

"If I can get a higher score at this challenge than you then you have to ask the question" Tomoyo said cryptically not wanting to make things even harder for Kurogane then they were as far as rumours went. Kurogane eyed her for a moment then held out the sword with a sneer.

"Go for it"

Tomoyo moved through the crowd and took the plastic sword. It was a little heavier than expected but she watched Kurogane with confidence as he stepped away from the swinging area.

"Hey what's going on?" she could hear Syaoran's voice ask; he had obviously seen the gathering people and wondered what was up. She focused on the friendly font telling her to press the button and thought about how she would swing it. Kurogane had swung it in an underarm fashion so she decided to swing it in a circular motion.

"Go Tomoyo!" Shouted Ryou who Tomoyo, out of the corner of her eye, could see had joined Syaoran. She slammed the button, held the sword like a baseball bat and at the count of three swung hard. The machine bleeped hopefully.

"Your fighting strength is 5.5, you are a good fighter" the machine complimented. Tomoyo dropped the sword cheering. A few of the boys shouted too however some of them were asking for Kurogane to step up again.

"It's only fair!" one said.

"You made the challenge after Black Dog had already had a shot so he wasn't trying!" Kurogane glared fiercely at the boy for using the annoying nickname Fai had given him.

"Well...I suppose" Tomoyo agreed her victory now in question. Kurogane stepped back up to the booth taking up the sword. He stood back, not in the suggested standing position. He gave the button a tap and held the sword high above his head.

His muscles tensed, his eyes flashed and his mouth drew into a grin.

"1...2...3!"

* * *

"Of course he won" Fai snorted as he quickly ate his lunch "He's studied in the Iaido sword fighting style since he was a kid"

"Yeah but it was incredible!" Syaoran exclaimed as Fai took another bite out of his sandwich "He held the sword over his head like this" he posed "Then he lunged forward pulling it through the air and it was like he was drawing some kind of weight forward because it pulled the air around it forward as well till he almost slammed the sword into the ground stopping just short of breaking it and the machine. It was so cool!!"

It was nearly 12:30 and all the students had long since abandoned their separate adventures in the museum and had gathered in the stadium like sitting area to have lunch. Today it was only a half an hour break as the Dream Centre was going to take a few hours to get through, much to the students collective delight. On the other side of stadium Kurogane sat unable to stop his grinning.

"What was my score again Tomoyo?" he asked Tomoyo who was sitting on the other side with Fai and the others.

"10" she muttered once again disappointed at his behaviour.

"Heh heh" he sniggered as the group of boys and a few girls that were sitting with him laughed and praised him.

"Well at least his mood has improved" Sakura said lightly.

"Improved, it's practically skyrocketed" Yuzuki commented about as impressed with Kurogane's mood as Tomoyo was.

"Hey Black Dog do you think you could teach me that sometime?" It was the same boy that had called him that before but Kurogane's cheer couldn't be broken. He grabbed the boy in a loose headlock.

"Only if you stop calling me that!" he growled.

"Yeah alright!" the boy exclaimed struggling against Kurogane. Fai looked over at Kurogane, their eyes met. Fai's eyes narrowed and Kurogane returned his attention to the boy and shoved him away.

"Don't let me forget" he said to the boy.

"I won't!" Kurogane wondered about the boy's age. He looked like he might have been a few years younger, but in the back of his mind he thought about Fai. He knew that if they weren't fighting Fai would be the one chatting with him; he would be sitting over there with Sakura and Syaoran and the rest of his friends. He found himself staring at them; Fai wasn't glaring or even looking upset. He had that same faraway look he had had since the beginning of the year and in that moment Kurogane knew even though he won the bet with Tomoyo he would have to ask Fai what was going on.

"Kurogane" he snapped out of it.

"Hm? Sorry I was just thinking" he apologised "What did you say?"

"Alright everyone! Gather over here! We are going to be going into the Dream Centre soon" Seishirou announced. All the students assembled so quickly they were early and the museum representative made them wait for five minutes.

Eventually they were lead into the large dark room. It was warm inside and felt cosy, there was soft material used on the ground, walls and ceiling. At first this seemed strange but as they were told to be seated they understood the reason for the snugly surroundings. A fairly large screen took up one of the walls and it lit up, brightening the room and the silhouette of a man stepped into the soft spotlight. He had a kind face, wore glasses and looked, surprisingly, a little like Sakura's father.

"Good afternoon everyone, or in this case goodnight and welcome to the dream centre" said the speaker softly with a slight air of excitement "My name is Aoki Seiichirō, but you can just call me Aoki and today we are going to study dreams through new technology and ancient methods, the new technology being the dream recorded and visualiser and ancient methods being actually sleeping. We are going to dim the lights for the next hour and I want you all to try and sleep because when you wake up you can, if you chose, volunteer to have your dreams put up on the screen and then I will also fully explain the system we use. If I told you now the thoughts would buzz in your head which is not good for sleep. There will be teachers in the room at all times and they will be wearing very dim lights that you should just be able to see so if you want anything talk to them. Boys please move to the left side of the room, girls to the right." He paused to hear a moment of whining "You'll be able to go back to your original seats when you wake up. Well I'll see you in the hour". After a bit of ushering from the teachers and separating was finished the lights dimmed. The lovely temperature in the dark room was perfect for napping and most of the students were finding falling asleep, even in the middle of the day, quite easy. Kurogane lay on his side as he always did when he slept and listened to the soft breathing of the students around him. He closed his eyes and tried not to think of anything. Generally Kurogane's sharp nature served him well in fighting, soccer and those extra late cram sessions he sometimes performed the night before an exam. However now it was working against him, keeping him aware even now as he tried to sleep. Finally he began drifting off the noises and sounds of the real world fading into a world of dreams. He could hear someone calling for him and wondered who it was. He looked around the room not sure of its base in reality but could only see the lights of the teachers sitting the corners of the room like little stars in the night sky. He lay back down deciding it must have been a dream. A minute later though, to his groggy surprise, he felt a body move up close next to him; very close. He felt a hand brush his chest before taking a gentle grip on his shirt. Now very much awake Kurogane started pushing the body away and noticed, with growing embarrassment, that it was a boy. Suddenly the boy protested giving away his identity.

"Mmnn...No...Black Dog"

Kurogane froze and the body pulled itself back into his embrace this time nuzzling its soft face against his neck. Kurogane's blush was practically visible in the dark at this stage as he fought to separate himself from the boy.

"FAI!" he hissed in Fai's ear as his shook him "Get off me! Wake up! You hate me remember!"

"Chi" Fai muttered stunningly invulnerable to Kurogane's attempts to wake him. Kurogane wondered hazily how Fai had managed to get to him when Fai quite deliberately lay down on the other side of the room. Kurogane knew how hard it would be to make the sleeping blond wake after spending a few camps in the same lodge. On one camp he and the other boys that were sharing the cabin with him discovered that other than a fairly shrill or loud alarm, shaking, shouting his name or even giving him a light slap wouldn't rouse him. Kurogane decided to lie perfectly still and maybe, like a Chinese finger trap, Fai would loosen his grip once Kurogane stopped resisting. This also proved fruitless.

"Chi" Fai murmured and softly kissed Kurogane's cheek.

"GRRRNNNGG!" Kurogane snarled struggling harder "We are so even now fai!" After ten more minutes of struggling Kurogane gave up allowing Fai to move closer as he knew it would be pointless to try and stop him. Flushing, he felt one long slender arm drape itself over his chest and the length of Fai's body against his side and finally Fai's head rested back on his neck. Kurogane took a sharp breath in and knew this couldn't go on. When the lights came on, if anyone saw, Kurogane knew it would truly be the end of Fai. He would never speak to Kurogane again, may not even look at him at all because of some unconscious snuggle fest that was most likely meant for Chi. Kurogane wondered, as he had so often over the last few weeks, why their friendship that was once so strong and impenetrable was now so delicate. He decided to do a practise run. He lifted his hand and found Fai's face gently lifting his chin till their noses were nearly touching.

"Fai" he whispered so quietly only the two of them would hear "Why do you have that faraway look all the time? Just tell me and I'll fix it. If it's someone tormenting you tell me and whoever it is I'll kick their asses, I don't care who they are. I just want things to be the way they were before" He watched through the darkness and felt Fai's breath against his face. He began to see Fai's face, an expression of sadness. It was with a sudden jolt that Kurogane realized it was not that his eyes had adjusted to the dark but that the lights were slowly coming back on. His mind raced trying to think of a way to wake Fai and get rid of him without anyone else noticing but time was running short as the room grew lighter by the second. He sat bolt up, Fai still clinging stubbornly to his shirt.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" he roared and all at once Fai awoke letting go, Kurogane shoved him away and half of the room screamed out in fright waking most of the other half of students that were still asleep.

"What the hell Kurogane?!" Kamui shouted as several other variations of the same cranky question were fired into the air.

"It was a bad dream...giant...killer...rabbits...that breathe fire and I died" Kurogane explained, as Fai lay on the ground a few feet away heart beating at a million miles an hour. He had shuffled back and was wondering why in the world when he woke he had been clutching Kurogane's chest. He looked around but no-one seemed to have noticed them – not even the teachers a few of which had actually fallen asleep. Sakura yawned stretching and looking over at Tomoyo who had been sleeping next to her. Tomoyo was grinning up at her, hair a bit dishevelled.

"Did you dream?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"No...it was a bit difficult with you tossing around Sakura hee hee" Tomoyo replied as she sat up.

"Oh Sorry!" Sakura replied blushing "I'm told I've always been a restless sleeper"

"How are we all feeling?" the cheery Aoki had returned earning a few glares at his overtly joyous behaviour "I can see some are a bit groggy but I can assure you that will pass within ten minutes at the most" Slowly the students moved back to where they had been sitting and when there had been a sufficient amount of space cleared Aoki pulled out what looked like a huge drawer in the back wall. Inside was the large dream machine. He lifted it a bit from the drawer to allow the lens to project onto the screen on the front wall.

"Now I shall explain how the machine works" Aoki announced and everyone swivelled around to watch him "Now you may know this but for those of you who don't I shall explain – when you dream electromagnetic pulses transfer information through the brain via electro chemicals and nodes. These pulses create a frequency quite different to that of conscious thought. This machine picks up this frequency like a radio however as you might imagine this frequency is far more subtle than those created by radio stations. In fact this very room plays a large part in picking up this frequency. We close the room off so the sound frequency cannot escape and the machine captures, records and amplifies these frequencies onto the screen. It is of course far more complicated then that but considering the amount of time we have I think we should just jump right in and watch some dreams" With the finish of Aoki's explanation the students turned back to watch the screen. The lights were dimmed again but it seemed cooler in the room.

"We have turned on the air con for a little while to help you wake up a bit. Now each person has their own distinct frequency pattern that goes with their dreams hence the machine can separate the dreams from each other. However the machine still plays dreams at random so if you see your dream starting up and you don't want it played tell me and I will switch it to the next one. Ok?" Aoki asked getting a resounding yes for his answer "Also if the dreams content is questionable it will be switched" there was a few complaints but they soon silenced when the screen flickered to life. A picture began to form. There was a young male figure in a battle outfit. He was holding a large sword in his hand and was staring down an enemy with a teasing smug look on his face – it was Ryuo. An audible 'Aw Yes!' was heard as Ryuo excitably began to shake Syaoran.

"Watch this watch this! It is sooooo cool!" Ryuo whispered rather loudly in Syaoran's ear. The brash slightly more buff version of Ryuo reeled off some dialogue before launching himself into battle. There were some audible gasps of surprise and excitement as Ryuo bravely fought the beast despite the fact that it, for a brief period, and with no warning, it turned into a giant rubber duck. A few dreams went by, an ancient Egyptian pyramid submerged in water, a flying student in a world that floated, futuristic cities and chases ensued as Fai slowly zoned out. He was watching Kurogane's back, and could still feel the soft fabric on the palms of his hands and the skin that was underneath. He frowned softly fearing the answer to the question that was going over and over in his head. He wondered if Kurogane knew that he had had his arms around him as he had slept. He wondered, with blush covering his cheeks, if that was all he had done in his sleep. He opened his mouth to call Kurogane.

"I need to ask you something" a serious voice.

He froze.

"What might that be Black dog?" a cold shoulder.

He looked slowly up at the screen.

"This year you've been acting strange…" it was all too familiar to Fai and a cold sweat gripped him. There on the screen, larger than life itself were Kurogane and Fai. They stood in a land of white utterly devoid of buildings, trees or even a blue sky. The only scenery was their long shadows made by a light unspecified "Going quiet… ignoring me and now…"

Fai tried desperately to find his voice as a feeling of discomfort came over the room. The students could feel this was something private but no voice sprung up to stop it and Aoki remained blissfully unaware watching with innocent curiosity. The Fai on the screen began reaching out.

"Kurogane…I" Suddenly the screen went dark and everyone looked around questioningly. Aoki exclaimed finding his way through the dark with the torch that hung around his neck. He scuffed around in the machine for a while with only his torch before looking disappointedly up at the ceiling.

"Lights!" he commanded and the room lit up causing the students to squint and complain.

"What's going on?" one of the teachers asked.

"I'm not sure…oh no!" He said suddenly having located the problem. Fai watched dizzily, face pale from the close encounter. His eyes looked a little to the right of the machine to see Kurogane sitting leaning against the wall. His hands were crossed behind his head and he was watching the machine with mild interest.

"It seems one of the chips has popped out bit, I can't touch it without gloves, I'm very sorry but I don't think I can get it working in time for you to watch anymore dreams" Aoki exclaimed but there were two students that weren't listening and even as the class grumpily left the room with more time to roam the large museum than they really wanted Kurogane brushed passed Fai his secret whisper in the blonds ear.

"Tomorrow"

A/N: "Tomorrow" in Kurogane-speak roughly translates to "I let you get away with not telling me today but tomorrow, that's it - we're going to have it out". A preview you say...well the last line pretty much says it all – strap yourselves in kiddies this is gonna be good.

p.s. I also thought I'd mention that in this fic the dream Kurogane has about the fire breathing bunnies actually is referring to one of the running jokes in my favourite KuroganexFai fic called 'Lost In Translation' here - [link seriously, if you haven't read it go read it now because it is without a doubt one of the funniest things i have ever read.


	7. He Dosen't Bat For Your Team

A/N: For those of you who still don't know for some odd and obscure reason; This.Is.A.Fic.With.Gay.Boys.In.It.They.Kiss – get over it or get out XP Actually they are probably Bi but they still kiss each other so there is still that need to get over it Much Love S

Chapter 7

He Doesn't Bat For Your Team

Fai stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Pale blue eyes studied his pallid completion and hair almost too long to ware out. His expression was one of discontent as he picked up his comb and ran it through his golden locks. He was looking surprisingly good for someone who had only gotten three hours of sleep though his grooming was merely a form of self-distraction. He was packed for school, bag in the hallway but still he stood motionless in the bathroom. He was torn between his desperate desire to run away and his obligation to face reality. He sighed feeling weak, guilty, angry and strangely light like his emotions were eroding away his essence and he might just blow away in the wind. He snatched a black hair band from the vanity and walked out. Fai left without saying a word to Ashura, not really wanting to talk to any one. He walked quickly along the streets, utterly unaware of his surroundings until he reached the cherry blossom tree. He checked his watch and noticed that he was actually a little early thanks to his speedy pace. Fai looked around for Kurogane but could see no-one coming.

"Kurogane!" he snapped loudly, un-naturally annoyed by the absence of his friend. He waited momentarily but when no answer or person came he walked on determined to get to school and to his first class. He fastened his pace again to a slow jog though still running early. His bag swung uncomfortably on his back but still Fai sped on till the school came into view.

"In a hurry are we?" Fai stopped suddenly at these words looking up, having been focusing mostly on the ground till now. Kurogane was leaning casually on the schools fence, his bag hanging loosely off his shoulder. The top few buttons of his shirt were undone and it looked like he had gotten ready in a hurry. He was wearing two earrings on his left ear today, which he usually only wore outside school as to avoid them being confiscated. He had completely foregone the standard school tie and his cuffs were undone as well. Fai also noticed Kurogane hadn't shaved this morning. He had a scruffy dishevelled quality yet Fai got the feeling every undone button and avoidance of school regulation was purposely put so.

"Feeling rebellious are we?" Fai retorted straightening up and continuing towards the school.

"Yeah, I haven't done this for a while but you know what they say gotta keep people on their toes" Kurogane said following Fai into the school passing only a handful of people. They reached their lockers before Kurogane spoke again.

"Are we going to do this now or later because mark my words Fai it will happen today. I'm sick of your attitude" Kurogane said with almost harsh tones. Fai opened his locker with a smile and then chuckled a little.

"Kurogane you're so blunt sometimes. I mean it's the morning and we only just got here – I haven't even unpacked my bag yet. I swear you have no subtlety at all…So I think the best way to have it out is if I'm as blunt as you" Fai replied unzipping his bag and putting his books in his locker.

"Good it's about time-"Kurogane began but was cut off.

"Shut up!" Kurogane jumped at this as Fai stood up. He fixed Kurogane with an intense stare.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with me when I'm damn well ready. Why do you think it's any business of yours anyway?" Fai said coolly as Kurogane tried to compose himself.

"Because I was your best friend. Because you are still pissed at me and because it's driving me crazy not to know why you hate me so much" Kurogane snarled in his face.

"I'm not pissed off I-" Fai began to shout when a few of girls and boys entered the locker bay. They looked a bit surprised but kept chattering away unaware of the tension they had just shattered. Fai's mouth remained open the last few words waiting to be spoken and they continued to glare into each other's eyes.

"Yes?" Kurogane said hiding his anticipation for the answer.

"Go on kiss him you fag" suddenly Kurogane was shoved roughly into Fai and they both bashed against the lockers as they fell. As soon as they hit the ground Kurogane shoved himself off Fai wiping the blood from the fresh cut on his cheek. One of the locks had clipped his jaw on the way down. Fai rubbed his head and they glared daggers at Fei Wong who had just arrived with two of his cronies.

"Nice pigtail Fai, dressing up for your boyfriend here?" he sneered. Kurogane leapt to his feet and grabbed Fei Wong by the lapels and slammed him against the lockers breathing hard.

"Wipe that smile of your fucking face or I will you slimy-" Kurogane roared.

"Kurogane!" He looked slowly over to see Sakura and Syaoran, a distinct look of fear on her face "You'll get in trouble! Don't!" Kurogane turned back to Fei Wong and head butted him hard then let him fall. Fei Wong shouted in pain holding his head. Fai swept past him towards the cronies rolling up his sleeves. They both took a step back but did not run away.

"Yeah – come on Fai try it!" one of them said lunging at Fai who quickly dodged and raised his knee so it connected squarely in the boy's stomach. The bully gave a little chocking noise and doubled over.

"Fai stop it!" Sakura shouted running over and standing in front of the other boy who was looking more apprehensive than ever.

"Sakura" he growled grabbing her as softly as he could "Don't' interfere" he pulled her out of the way and advanced punching the other boy. He took it well but the next punch hit him harder.

"What is going on here?!" Clow had rounded the corner, as his office was not that far from the lockers bays "Break it up!" he commanded and Fai lowered his fists.

"Witnesses" Kurogane snarled at his principal in a very unorthodox way as he pointed to the other kids in the locker bay "Me and Fai were talking and these…guys attacked us. We were simply defending ourselves" Clow's eyes seemed to turn a darker colour as he gazed at the faces of the other kids in the locker bay.

"Is this true?" he asked, his voice seeming to send a cold chill through the crowd. No one dared lie.

"Y-Yes" One boy said "It's just how Kurogane said it happened"

"Kurogane and Fai were talking and Fei Wong came up and shoved them into the locker and called them…fags" Another girl confirmed it. It was only now that Clow's icy gaze turned on Fei Wong who flinched at the sight of it.

"You three, go to the nurses and then see me in my office" he ordered Fei Wong and the two others who quickly shuffled off and away from the many glares that were watching them.

"It won't be long before the bell rings so I suggest you all get your books and start moving" Clow announced to the steadily filling locker bay then turned to Kurogane and Fai, lowering his voice "I want to see you two after school" the commanding tones in his voice told Kurogane that this order was not to be questioned.

"Yes sir" they replied grumpily in unison. Clow headed back to his office leaving the teens to their own devices.

"Why is it that in every fight we are the victims but we always get punished too?" Kurogane complained opening his locker and yanking out the books he needed.

"I know…I wish they'd just expel Fei Wong and be done with it, he's failing as it is!" Fai agreed watching the spot where Clow had disappeared.

"Eh he's somehow related to Clow and the family is putting the pressure on Clow to keep him here in till the end of this year so that he might at least pass" Kurogane explained absentmindedly wiping the blood from his cut again.

"How did you find that out?" Fai asked looking up at Kurogane.

"He told me once...when he was trying to convince me to be less reckless" Kurogane answered reluctantly as though it might have been a secret. Fai watched him for a moment and Kurogane frowned self-consciously.

"What?" he asked after a minute or two had passed. Then Fai grinned oddly. It seemed both real and yet hollow.

"I'll see you at lunchtime Black dog" Fai said grabbing Kurogane's free hand in their old secret handshake. It startled Kurogane since they hadn't done that for a few years.

"Yeah…see you then" Kurogane stuttered watching Fai walk away realizing that for the first time in weeks he and Fai had had a proper conversation. They had been comfortable with each other and therefore Fai's farewell was one that sent ominous chills down his spine. Once again Fai had managed to invade his questions however Kurogane knew there was something he hadn't quite caught in that smile. Something that made him feel strangely diffused, the anguished anticipation for Fai's answers and the anger at Fei Wong vanishing from his heart leaving curiosity alone.

* * *

"This is it Sakura, this time you're going down" Syaoran said competitively "You're not going to take any more from me" Sakura watched Syaoran carefully.

"Whatever you say Syaoran" she replied softly.

"I'll see you!" he said throwing down fifteen chips. Sakura's expression melted into an apologetic smile and she held out her cards revealing a royal flush.

"Oh NO!" Syaoran said exasperatedly "Of all the luck! You've beaten me five out of six times!"

"Now what are the odds of that?" their maths teacher asked gravely leaning over Syaoran's shoulder, ignoring the fact that what he had said was a painful pun. Syaoran blushed his mind racing as he tried to come up with the answer as the point of this maths class was to measure odds through winning and losing games. However for Syaoran it had become more about getting to know Sakura and her talent at winning streaks than mathematic equations.

"Slim to none, sir, now can we all calculate without the pop quiz questions" An exasperated voice sounded from the back of the class. Syaoran sighed with relief for being saved as the teacher turned in the voice's direction. Sakura looked over with squeamish concern. Kurogane was sitting at the back corner of the room with his feet up on the table, leaning back on his chair and seemed to be reading his maths book. Sakura knew better from that unfocused look in his eyes she had come to recognise. She knew he was thinking about Fai, going over everything that had happened over the past few weeks and was trying to figure their problems out even now. Sakura looked down at the cards in her hands remembering the short conversation Fai had had with her last night on the phone.

"I'm doing it tomorrow" he had said cryptically, voice rough and breathing shallow. He might have been crying but it was hard to tell.

"Can you ask Chi to meet me outside the library at lunchtime?"

"Sure Fai" she had replied asking no questions as she knew he wouldn't want to answer any. There was a long pause.

"Thank you Sakura-hime" then the line went dead. Sakura knew that something big was going to happen today and had not been able to concentrate on anything because of her worry. Her friends fight this morning had only added to her anxiety.

"Kurogane, remove yourself from my class" the maths teacher said with a great deal of subdued rage over the many times Kurogane had caused trouble in his class. Kurogane stood slowly a lack of enthusiasm or care in his movements as he gathered his books.

"Where do you want me to go?" He asked blankly waiting at the door.

"I don't care Kurogane, just get out" The teacher snapped coldly returning to his seat at the front of the class. Kurogane opened the door and slipped through. Sakura tried to ignore the murmurs of the girls around her muttering about hot Kurogane was today or how cool. She wondered why they couldn't see that he was suffering.

"Syaoran, can you bring me my books later?" Sakura leaned over to Syaoran and whispered.

"Yeah sure" he replied not entirely understanding what she had meant until five minutes later.

"Thanks" she said missing Syaoran's cheeks going a slightly pinker shade at her smile.

"Sir" Sakura said standing up and surprising the maths teacher and some of the class "May I go to the nurse I'm not feeling too well" the maths teacher watched her for a few minutes weighing up the chances that she might skip class.

"Very well" he said as he scribbled a quick note on a piece of paper. Being such a good girl was paying off. Sakura had never skipped out on class before but her friends were more important than one maths class. She couldn't ignore a pang of guilt as she left the classroom though; knowing she probably wouldn't return then followed after Kurogane.

"Kurogane! Kurogane!" Sakura called after him as she rounded the corner. She bumped into someone and nearly fell over. A hand shot out and caught her. It was Kurogane.

"Yeah what is princess?" he asked standing her up straight.

"Um I was wondering if you were ok, you've been acting really strange today...I haven't seen you dressed like this or acting like this in such a long time" Sakura said resisting using the phrase 'since you started really hanging out with Fai'.

"Oh this?" Kurogane said absentmindedly "I guess I must've been in a bad mood when I got ready this morning"

"What is happening today between you and Fai?...Can I help?" Sakura tried one last time fully expecting him to remain silent.

"Fai is going to tell me why he has been avoiding me and fighting me this lunchtime I think" Kurogane replied looking away and putting his hands in his pockets "I'm not sure what to think of it. But if you want to help so much you can keep Tomoyo away from the locker bay"

"Why the locker bay?"

"After the initial grabbing of lunches and books the locker bays are fairly empty and secluded. Short of leaving the school there are few places as private" Kurogane answered knowledgably. He felt a hand on his arm and looked back to Sakura who was watching him with a gentle, understanding gaze.

"I'll keep Tomoyo away" Sakura promised.

"Thanks" Kurogane said standing up a bit straighter having regained some of his composure.

"No problem" Sakura said letting go "Shall we go for a walk to get your mind off things?" Kurogane looked surprised but then finally smiled.

"Yeah alright" he agreed patting her on the head "You're a good girl Sakura-hime" Sakura giggled at this.

"What?" Kurogane asked.

"Oh nothing" Sakura said "I'm sure everything will turn out alright"

* * *

Kurogane stood leaning his back against his locker, eyes closed and arms crossed. He was twitching with anger as he waited. It was now 1:20 and the lunch break was almost finished with no sign of Fai. Kurogane had gotten to the locker bay at 12:30 on the dot and had also spent all of recess in there feeling more embarrassed by the minute. He wondered if Fai had intended to speak with him at all and he felt ridiculous standing there alone telling people he was waiting for someone. Even Kamui had approached him and asked him about his absence on the soccer field. But now he was alone again Sakura making good on her word to keep Tomoyo away. Slowly the flow of people and therefore the sound level in the locker bay grew to shouting proportions as everyone put away their lunchtime things and pulled out the books for the next classes. Still Kurogane stood motionless waiting for his best friend. Then the crowds parted for a second and Kurogane saw his golden locks glint in the light and blue eyes flash upon meeting his. Fai was there standing in the opening that lead out of the locker bay waiting too. They stood in silence till the locker bay cleared out again just watching each other. Kurogane noticed Fai looked more tired than he had that morning and he looked almost agitated. His top few buttons were undone and so was his tie handing lose around his shoulders.

"For the final time" Kurogane spoke slowly in his voice rough "What has been up with you, why haven't you been talking to me and have been avoiding me?" Fai walked over and opened his locker then began putting his things back in.

"Kurogane…this year I've been having strange feelings towards you. It started when we first got back to school and I don't know why. I've known you for a few years…maybe I felt this way all along and am now only able to class this new frustration. But when I see you, when we touch and when little moments pass by between us…my heart speeds up and my stomach twists and to be quite frank it pisses me off" Fai exclaimed his expression growing angrier though he would not meet Kurogane's gaze "I was terrified that if I told you, you would hate me or stay away from me out of discomfort. Terrified we would lose what we already had which is the best friendship I've ever seen. But I knew it couldn't go on forever so I decided I would tell you how I felt…but then…" Fai slowly stood leaning on his locker then after a few moments of silence he gave the locker a punch making Kurogane jump in spite of himself.

"You kissed me" he finally spat turning his glare on Kurogane "The bloody kiss that I can't get out of my head. At first I thought it might be ok then, having you know. But it was all a joke to you; you were just kissing me to get rid of those rumours. It didn't mean anything to you when it meant so much to me...I…I really hated you for that" Kurogane looked down an apologetic and saddened expression controlling his face though he said nothing so Fai pressed on, neither of them hearing the bell that signalised the classes starting. It was like a faint din in the distance over the roaring seriousness of what was happening between them.

"I thought maybe if I could fall in love with someone else that might mean I could still hang out with you. That's where Chi came into it" Fai continued his expression beginning to match Kurogane's "My sweet Chi, I always thought she was so cute. I'm sure I have a crush on her. I really like holding her hand and kissing her. It feels very…nice to be with her. When I kissed her in the cinema during the movie I felt so comfortable but later…all you did was brush my side with your fingers and it meant more…" Fai laughed bitterly and there was no joy in the sound.

"You brushing my side meant more to me than kissing Chi. It was torturing me caring about you so much but forcing myself to be with Chi. I thought maybe if you didn't understand why I was doing these things you might at least still take an interest in me, you might at least still care about me…that's when I got sick. I think it was greatly to do with the stress of the situation. I can't do this anymore" Fai said quickly and turned to leave when suddenly Kurogane's arms shot out leaning either side of the Fai on the lockers blocking Fai's path. With no-where to go Fai turned to Kurogane his proximity overwhelming.

"Now if you're quite finished it's my turn" Kurogane said red eyes staring into Fai's. Despite what he said he stood silently for a moment or so going over what Fai had said in his head and gathering his own thoughts together.

"First of all, you're an idiot" Kurogane said in a very matter-of-fact way "You could always and can always talk to me about things that are important to you" Fai opened his mouth to protest but Kurogane talked right over him.

"Second, how dare you screw with me like this? The last few weeks of my life have been hellish because of this constant hissy fit of yours"

"Shut up!" Fai shouted angrily blushing, utterly affronted that his deep emotional struggle was being called a hissy fit. Suddenly Kurogane allowed his hand to slip down the locker till it cupped one of Fai's cheeks his thumb running small circles on his neck.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you and worrying about you, you ass. I didn't know what was wrong. I was angry all the time and your absence was more unbearable than I thought possible. I missed you so much"

It was a good thing that Fai was leaning on his locker at this moment as his legs went weak. He couldn't believe what was coming out of Kurogane's mouth. It might have been a little clumsy and less eloquent than what Fai had said but Kurogane never talked about his feelings like this. Most of the time things like this didn't have to be spoken between them because they usually just knew what the other was thinking.

"I really cared about you" Kurogane said earnestly letting his arms bend at the elbows so he came closer "And I still do…It just took you running away for me to realize how much. Stupid huh?" Fai grabbed Kurogane by the collar and shirt and pulled him closer still.

"Not at all Black Dog" Fai replied with a simper. Kurogane's eyes slid closed and he leaned foreword closing the gap between them. Kurogane brushed Fai's bottom lip with his own and kissed him softly again and again. At first they were just light kisses but slowly Kurogane teased Fai's lips apart and deepened them. Fai whimpered the blush on his cheeks deepening Kurogane's doing the same till eventually they broke apart catching their breath and grinning.

"Well this is a surprise" Fai laughed quietly sliding his arms around Kurogane's lower back.

"You're telling me" Kurogane replied giving him another kiss, laughing when Fai shivered "Babe"

"Mmmm, I like it but Fai is better" Fai said grinning, "I love to hear you say my name"

"Ok Fai" Kurogane agreed leaning in to kiss him again but Fai's head tilted down so he kissed Fai's forehead instead.

"What's wrong?" Kurogane asked resting his arms around Fai's back "Too much?"

"No…it's just…I only just told Chi…I feel so rotten about it. Do you think we could take it slow at least around everyone for a little while" Fai's voice cracked "I think she really liked me" Kurogane pulled him into a tender hug.

"Sure we can" Kurogane replied and then to lighten the mood added "Hey come to the dance with me"

"I said I might go with Chi but she might not want to any more. If she doesn't I'll go with you" Fai said sniffing and taking some deep breaths to compose himself. Kurogane mentally kicked himself for not thinking of that and let Fai go.

"Hey we'd better get to class" Fai said grabbing his books from his locker and locking it.

"Eh. I think I'll skip English today. It'll look weird if we both come in late" Kurogane said with a naughty smirk.

"True" Fai agreed and turned to walk away. He was just about to walk out of sight when he heard Kurogane call from across the yard.

"Fai!" he shouted.

"Yeah?" Fai asked. He could not remove the smile from his lips and he couldn't care less. It was the most beautiful feeling he had experienced in years. It was like he could just take off and fly and the sound of Kurogane's voice.

"Can I walk home with you today?" He asked him voice leaping with the kind of happiness Fai only ever heard in Kurogane upon winning a game.

"Yes please!" Fai replied before turning around again and running to class cherishing what would be waiting for him at the gate.

A/N: Awwwwwww. So sweet! Man.That.Was.Surprisingly.Hard. Phew. I thought i should all let you know so you don't wait - Tsubasa High will, ironically, not be completed. I really loved writing that fic and my original plan for it was only three chapters long (the kiss ch, the fighting ch, the making up ch). It was the enormous response i got from all of you lovely people that made me streatch it out for so much longer and work really hard on making it a good read so i really wanted to thank anyone who read it and those who reviewed in particular. I made sure that the most important thing, fai and kuro's relationship, was tied up. Anything i would have put in the last chapter would have been the dance, chi and hideki getting together, sakura and syaoran getting together and a prologue...and maybe some fai and kuro making out but really you can go to any fic for that stuff. To be honest while i really loved writing it by the end it was beginning to become a chore for me, which was no-ones fault by the way, but when i write a fic it's important that the readers and me are enjoying it. If i don't like it then the writing tends to get sloppy cause i don't want to be doing it. I didn't want that to happen to that fic. If anyone has any burning questions about the characters or more specific questions about what would have happened in the last chapter i'd be happy to answer them.  
Much love  
Cara

p.s. The title for this chapter comes from the brilliant, fantastic, funny and one of the most favourite shows of my life Will & Grace. In the first episode of the show Grace calls Will and it looks like they're talking about doing naughty things (suggesting they're together) but they are actually talking about an ER episode they are not going to watch together because Graces boyfriend is over. Anyway Will says to Grace "Honey I don't need your man I have George Clooney" to which Grace replies "Sorry sweetie he doesn't bat for your team" and Will so wittily counters with "Well he hasn't seen me pitch". This is my little homage to the fantastically cleaver show Will and Grace which taught me to love the gay man oh so much over the many years I've watched it.


End file.
